Aventuras de dos jovenes elfos
by Nariko2
Summary: ¡¡¡Apendice! Y por fin terminé con este fic! Se sabrán los planes de futuro de Nandor y Legolas.... y a quien estaba contando toda la historia Nandor... ¡¡¡Dejen sus últimos reviews!
1. La primera vez que vi a Legolas

Capítulo 1 .- La primera vez que vi a Legolas  
  
Todo empezó de pequeños, cuando Legolas y yo apenas levantábamos un palmo del suelo.  
  
Recuerdo la primera vez que le vi... Yo acababa de llegar al Bosque Negro con mi madre, puesto que mi padre ya estaba allí ayudando al rey Thranduil en la resistencia contra Sauron de la parte norte del bosque. Sauron se había apoderado de la mayor parte del bosque y los tiempos no eran buenos.  
  
Bueno, pues entonces llegué yo al Bosque Negro. Teníamos una pequeña casa cerca del palacio. Recuerdo perfectamente que me quedé completamente embobado viendo la elegancia y el esplendor del edificio donde vivía el rey. Yo no debía tener más de 100 años por aquel entonces (unos 6 años para los mortales)  
  
Eché a correr hacia el palacio, ignorando los gritos de mi madre. Cuando ya estuve cerca, trepé a un árbol y así alcancé a ver un poco de los jardines de palacio. Me sorprendió ver a un elfo aproximadamente de mi edad allí.  
  
- ¡Hola! – le saludé amistosamente  
  
El elfo miró hacia arriba pero no dijo nada.  
  
- Yo soy Nandor – le dije - ¿Quién eres tu?  
  
- Soy el hijo del rey, o sea, el príncipe. Por eso debes tratarme con más respeto – contestó él  
  
Pues sí. Así era Legolas de pequeño: un mocoso mimado y presuntuoso, y bastante repelente también. Sí, ya sé que ahora no lo parece, pero la gente cambia con el tiempo, y los elfos también.  
  
Aún así, y porque yo soy como soy, no me dejé impresionar por esas palabras.  
  
- Bueno... ¿y tienes nombre?  
  
- Me llamo Legolas  
  
- Yo soy Nandor – le dije con una sonrisa mientras me agarraba a una de las ramas del árbol para no caerme  
  
- Ya me lo has dicho – dijo Legolas con orgullo  
  
- Eres muy desagradable ¿sabes? – le dije sacándole la lengua  
  
- Bueno ¿y que haces ahí arriba? – preguntó cambiando de tema  
  
Siempre he creído que hizo eso para demostrarme que no era cierto que era desagradable.  
  
- Estoy hablando contigo ¿es que no lo ves? – contesté aún molesto por como me había hablado.  
  
- ¡Nandor!  
  
Al bajar la vista vi a mi madre al pie del árbol, de brazos cruzados mirándome con mala cara. Y puede que yo fuera pequeño entonces, pero sabía perfectamente lo que esa cara quería decir: gritos y castigo para el pobre Nandor  
  
- Ah ¡Hola mamá! – dije con una sonrisa intentando salvar la situación  
  
- ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Baja! ¿No ves que te vas a caer? Eres un elfo demasiado pequeño para estas cosas – dijo no tan enfadada como yo esperaba.  
  
Una luz de esperanza se iluminó en mi cabeza. Puede que al fin y al cabo esta vez no me castigase...  
  
- Estoy hablando con Legolas – contesté como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo  
  
- ¿Con el príncipe? – mi madre estaba entre sorprendida, asustada y enfadada – ¡Pídele disculpas por haberle molestado y baja aquí ahora mismo!  
  
La luz de esperanza se apagó tan rápidamente como se había encendido. Me dirigí de nuevo a Legolas y con mi habitual tono burlón (que ya venía practicando desde que empecé a pronunciar mis primeras palabras) le dije:  
  
- Adiós principito! Siento haberte echo perder tu precioso y valiosos tiempo!  
  
Y de un salto bajé del árbol.  
  
- Nunca vuelvas a hacer esto ¿entendido? – me regañó mi madre  
  
- Sólo hablaba con él. No hice nada malo! – protesté yo.  
  
Nunca me habían gustado las regañinas de mi madre, y esa vez aún menos. A parte estaba muy enfadado porque mi madre se había enfadado conmigo por culpa de ese mocoso consentido.  
  
- Al príncipe Legolas no se lo debe molestar! – dijo mi madre  
  
- Igualmente parece muy aburrido. Seguro que solo sabe estudiar y hacer cursilerías de príncipe. – me encogí de hombros y me fui.  
  
El castigo que me cayó esa vez fue uno de los peores. Mi madre me dejó muchos días sin desayunar esas tortitas de frutas que hace ella que están deliciosas.  
  
En los días siguientes que estuve en el Bosque Negro, no me volví a cruzar con él ninguna vez, y casi lo prefería... Pero ese día, creo que a mediada primavera las cosas cambiaron. Decidí ir a esperar a mi padre, que no tardaría en salir de una reunión con el rey Thranduil. Me dirigí silbando al palacio (con el permiso de mi madre ¿eh? Cualquiera vuelve a desobedecerla!)  
  
Al atravesar los jardines para ir al edificio principal, vi a Legolas practicando con el arco cerca de allí. Me quedé observándolo unos momentos, y me percaté de que no tenía ni idea de cómo manejar uno... Todas las flechas que tiraban se iban a clavar al suelo, y no muy lejos de él precisamente... Sí, Legolas de pequeño tampoco sabía manejar un arco. Por lo que pude comprobar casi no sabía ni como se cogía uno...  
  
Me reí sin poder evitarlo. Hasta yo sabía tirar mejor que él! Y sin ser príncipe. Legolas al oírme volteó  
  
- ¿Tu de nuevo? – dijo con mala cara  
  
- Yo ya me iba – dije sin ganas de volverme a meter en problemas  
  
- Espera! – me llamó él - ¿Tu sabes manejarlo?  
  
- ¿El arco? – pregunté extrañado – Mejor que tu seguro  
  
Pude ver lo mucho que le ofendió ese comentario. Y supongo que fue allí donde decidí que me divertiría como nunca haciendo enfadar a Legolas. (y aún ahora, aproximadamente unos 3000 años después aún sigo divirtiéndome haciéndole enfadar...)  
  
- ¿Aún no has aprendido que al príncipe se le debe tratar con más respeto? – preguntó ocultando su enfado  
  
- ¿Y tu aún no has aprendido a no ser desagradable? – pregunté yo  
  
Se giró de espaldas a mi sin decir nada más. Yo me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando. Nunca habría pensado que los príncipes pudieran ser tan y tan desagradables... Y siempre recordaré lo que pensé en ese momento  
  
- Que pena me da el que sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para ser su amigo...  
  
A veces hay ironías incomprensibles en la vida....  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Bueno, sé que el primer capítulo no es gran cosa. Tuve la idea después de escribir mi otro fic "Secretos" y crear el personaje de Nandor a partir de él.  
  
No sé vosotros, pero a mi me ha divertido muchísimo imaginarme a Legolas con 6 años... Y a Nandor igual... ¡Que monos!  
  
En el próximo capítulo Nandor y Legolas se harán inseparables... A raíz de la primera "aventura" que pasan juntos por accidente...  
  
Dejen reviews por favor!!!  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 


	2. El principio de una gran amistad

Capítulo 2 .- El inicio de una gran amistad

- _Tye-meláne vanimelda_ (te quiero elfa hermosa) – ahí estaba yo, leyendo un fragmento de un libro durante una de mis clases de sindarín - _lúmenn'omentielvo ar elenath sílatha _(en la hora de nuestro encuentro las estrellas brillaban)

Aparté el libro de delante mío

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? – mamá alzó la vista de la comida que estaba preparando - ¿Por qué te has detenido?

- Mamá... ¿Cómo pretendes que lea esto? Es mortalmente aburrido! – exclamé frotándome los ojos – Casi me caigo dormido encima del libro!

- ¡Nandor! Si es uno de los libros más románticos que hay! La historia de Luthien y Beren! 

- Cursilerías románticas en resumen – dije pensando que si llego a encontrar al pedazo de imbecil que se le pasó por la cabeza escribir la historia de dos payasos enamorados, lo mato... Es que yo de pequeño era mucho peor que ahora. (si, es posible aunque no lo parezca)

- ¿a dónde vas ahora? La comida estará en un momento! – mi madre vio como me levantaba de la silla

- Hoy no tengo hambre. Me voy a pasear – abrí la puerta

- Vete con cuidado! Y no hables con extraños! – esas advertencias ya vienen de tiempos antiguos, no os creáis... 

- Mamá! No me gusta que me digas eso. Me siento pequeño!

- Eres pequeño hijo...

- Ya lo sé... Pero si no lo dices puedo imaginar que no lo soy – A veces se les tiene que explicar todo a las madres... Entonces me fui

Empecé a pasear entre los árboles. La verdad es que si que tenía hambre... Sólo me había marchado por no leer más ese estúpido libro. Y encima no tenía dibujos! ¿Cómo se suponía que yo debía leerme eso? Si hubiera salido algún orco que hubiera matado a esa Luthien hubiera habido un poco más de emoción y me lo habría leído...

Entonces, en un árbol lleno de frutos. Sin pensarlo dos veces subí y cogí uno. Como que eran grandes con uno me bastaba.

Bajé de un salto, y prácticamente caí encima de Legolas que pasaba por ahí en ese momento.

- ¿De donde sales? – me preguntó

- Del árbol – dije pensando que la inteligencia de los príncipes dejaba mucho que desear.

Legolas cogió el fruto que tenía yo.

- Este árbol me pertenece. Y no me has pedido permiso para coger nada

- Oh claro! – dije a punto para humillarlo – Como no vi el gran cartel que ponía "Este árbol pertenece a el principito"

- No me gusta que me llames principito! – exclamó él echándose a correr.

Yo corrí detrás suyo

- Ei! Devuélveme mi comida! 

- No te la pienso dar!

- Pues yo te voy a perseguir hasta que me la des!

Al rato, se cansó de correr y se puso a caminar. Yo me puse a caminar justo a su lado. 

- Bueno... ¿dónde vamos? – pregunté decidido a seguirle

- Yo voy a echar a Sauron de mi bosque

Me reí sin poder evitarlo al oír estas palabras.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – preguntó él molesto

- Y... ¿Cómo lo piensas echar? – dije entre risas

- Con mi arco por supuesto – Legolas parecía convencido – Soy el príncipe y tengo esta obligación

Yo me reí aún más

- Si... Sobretodo por lo que sabes tirar... Bueno, con un poco de suerte le acertarás el pie, y Sauron irá cojo por tu culpa – Eso sería más divertido de lo que creí – No te importa si te acompaño ¿verdad?

Legolas me miró seriamente

- Esto no es un juego 

- Oh no! Si yo me lo tomo seriamente! – a penas pude reprimir la risa

- Está bien, puedes venir. 

- Genial – dije sonriendo ampliamente

Me sorprendió ver que Legolas también sonreía. Supongo que fue allí donde me di cuenta de que tal vez no era tan desagradable como había pensado en un principio...

- Bueno... – intenté empezar una conversación digna con él - ¿Los príncipes no deberíais estar en medio de una deliciosa comida a estas horas?

- Me escapé – contestó él – Mi padre no me dejaba de ninguna manera ir a enfrentarme a Sauron - ¿Y tu?

- También me escapé, pero de leer un horrible libro... La historia de Luthien y Beren. Como si a alguien le importara!

- Yo me leí ese libro hace mucho tiempo

Miré a Legolas con incredulidad. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Yo ahora mismo me veía incapaz de hacerlo. ¿Cómo podía ser que él se lo hubiese leído siendo aún más pequeño?

- Y no te gustó – esa fue la única posibilidad que se me ocurrió

- Pues claro que me gustó! Es una historia muy bonita – dijo él con orgullo

- Eres un bicho raro! – exclamé mirándolo sorprendido

- No lo soy! – exclamó él a la defensiva

- Por supuesto! ¿Cómo te pudo gustar esa cursilería romántica? No llego a comprenderlo

Legolas me miró seriamente. Yo le devolví la mirada buscando una respuesta

- ¿Si te cuento una cosa me guardas el secreto? – dijo al fin

Yo no contesté. Sólo asentí con la cabeza

- En realidad no me enteré de nada de lo que leí

Y solamente con esa frase, y con el echo que Legolas hubiera confiado en mí para decírmelo, empezó a caerme bien. 

- Ahora te  escucho! – dije contento – Ya decía yo... Sabía que los príncipes eran raros... Pero tan raros como para gustarles esos libros... 

- Pues a mi padre le gusta... – dijo Legolas

- Y a mi madre también – dije yo – Es incomprensible ¿verdad?

- La verdad es que sí.

Los dos nos echamos a reír, y ahí fue cuando empezó nuestra amistad.

- Bueno... ¿Vamos a darle a ese Sauron una lección? – dije más animado ya

- Por supuesto!

Los dos empezamos a andar hacia el sud del bosque sin pensar ni un momento en qué podríamos hacerle dos elfos como nosotros al gran señor oscuro.... (qué queréis! Éramos pequeños, inocentes...)

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bueno, ahí otro capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado... Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado. Y por supuesto que habrá más capítulos! Sobretodo pq para escribir este fic estoy bastante inspirada...

Sigan dejando reviews please!!!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-


	3. De cuando nos volvimos inseparables

Capítulo 3 .- De cuando nos volvimos inseparables

Legolas y yo andamos mucho rato hasta llegar al sur del Bosque Negro. Divisamos escondidos entre las ramas la torre que Sauron había construido. 

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – pregunté yo, recordando que éramos un par de elfos pequeños. Sí, pequeños, aunque me costase admitirlo, aún éramos pequeños...

Legolas iba a contestar cuando una voz sonó tras nuestras espaldas.

- Volver a casa, por supuesto

Nos giramos a cámara lenta, temiendo lo peor. Y lo que nos esperaba era peor que lo peor que temíamos nosotros... (que lío @-@) 

El padre de Legolas, el rey Thranduil, nos estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos.

Ya de por si sólo, sin haberlo visto enfadado, el rey me daba miedo... Imaginaos cuando yo lo vi mirándome con mala cara. Me quedé totalmente petrificado por el miedo.

- Papá... – susurró Legolas

- ¿No te dije que dejaras de meterte en este asunto?  - dijo el rey clavando sus ojos enfadados en el pobre Legolas que estaba tan o más asustado que yo – Los elfos mayores ya nos encargaremos de esto 

- Lo siento... – dijo Legolas bajando la cabeza

Entonces el rey me miró a mí. Y yo sentí como un escalofrío me recorría de arriba a bajo.

- ¿No eres tu el hijo de Barahir? – me preguntó

- Si... – dije prácticamente sin voz – Si, majestad...

Y entonces pasó lo último que yo hubiera esperado en ese momento.

- ¿Y eres amigo de mi hijo? – preguntó con una sonrisa. Sí, sí... Con una sonrisa!

Me quedé tan perplejo que en un principio no contesté.

- Si – asentí yo cuando me recuperé del asombro

- Me alegro – el rey colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo – Me alegro de que por fin hayas echo un amigo

Legolas levantó la vista y vio a su padre sonriendo. Quedó tan sorprendido como yo hacía unos momentos.

El rey Thranduil me cogió en brazos. A mi por regla general no me gustaba que me cogieran en brazos, pues me recordaba que era pequeño, y a mi me gustaba pensar que yo era un elfo grande que luchaba en grandes batallas. Pero esa vez no me importó en absoluto que me cogiera el rey.

- ¿Y como te llamas tu pequeño? – me preguntó el rey amablemente

- Me llamo Nandor, pero no soy pequeño – dije yo cogiendo confianza rápidamente con el rey

Si... Esa es una de mis cualidades, aunque mi madre dice que es más bien un defecto. Cojo confianza en las personas en seguida... Mi madre dice que eso se llama ser maleducado, pero yo no lo creo. Yo creo que eso es ser simpático y abierto con los demás elfos.

El echo fue que el rey rió con mi comentario y yo me sentí feliz. Luego volvió a dejarme en el suelo

- Muy bien Nandor, no eres pequeño. Diremos que eres grande pero aún no tienes la suficiente experiencia en combate para enfrentarte con Sauron

En ese instante me cayó muy bien el rey. Creí que era el mejor padre que se podría tener, después del mío, claro. 

El rey nos tomó de la mano a mi y a Legolas y nos condujo de vuelta a casa. 

Para cuando llegamos delante de la mía, me di cuenta de que había estado fuera todo el día y que me estaba a punto de caer uno de los famosos castigos de mi madre.

Entré muy despacio. Mi madre estaba sentada tejiéndose un nuevo vestido. Lo dejó al verme.

- Muy bien Nandor... ¿Dónde has estado? – dijo en un tono sospechosamente tranquilo

- Estuvo conmigo señora.

Me sorprendió encontrar a Legolas a mi lado. Y a mi madre le sorprendió también, pero no precisamente por el mismo motivo que a mi: a mi me había sorprendido porque creí que ya se abría ido con su padre hacia su palacio, y a ella le sorprendió porque era el príncipe y estaba en su casa.

- ¿Le da permiso a Nandor para venir a jugar a mi casa? – preguntó Legolas con mucha educación

- Pero yo no quiero que mi hijo moleste en el palacio majestad – dijo mi madre

Yo suspiré... ¿Por qué era tan rara mi madre?

- No molestará. Mi padre me ha dicho que lo invite. Y también se quedará a cenar – dijo Legolas

- Vamos mamá! – dije yo – Déjame ir! 

Al final mi madre acabó accediendo. Y yo me fui feliz con Legolas hasta su "casa" (por decirlo de alguna manera)

Y tengo que reconocer que me quedé completamente embobado con su habitación, que era prácticamente igual de grande que toda mi casa. Y estaba llena de juguetes. Empecé a correr de un lado para otro viéndolo todo. 

Encontré un fabuloso arco echo de madera de mallorn de Lothlórien (según lo que me dijo Legolas) que le había regalado Celeborn a su padre, y que su padre se lo había dado a él.

- Pero no sé usarlo muy bien – reconoció – De echo nunca he usado este. Siempre uso el mío echo de madera de _doron_ (roble). 

- Pesa menos que el otro... Y supongo que es más fácil de manejar, pero el de Lothlórien es precioso... – observé yo – Y si quieres te enseñaré a usarlo bien

Nunca debí hacer eso... Tal es la cosa que incomprensiblemente, Legolas aprendió a dominar muy bien el arco, y en muchas ocasiones lograba vencerme, aunque de echo ahora mismo los dos sabemos manejarlo con la misma habilidad.

Bueno, volviendo al caso, estuvimos jugando todo lo que quedaba de tarde y nos lo pasamos genial, nos reímos mucho y nos explicamos muchas cosas, hasta que uno de los sirvientes de palacio entró en la habitación.

- ¿Qué querrá de cenar señor Legolas?

- Ya me lo pensaré. No me molestes – dijo él

Cuando el sirviente se hubo marchado me quedé mirando a Legolas esperando que dijera algo

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él

- ¿Por qué eres así?

- ¿Así como? – parecía que Legolas no comprendía nada

- Así desagradable – dije yo

- Los príncipes son así – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Y tu tienes que hacer como todos los príncipes? – le pregunté otra vez

- Supongo que sí

Yo negué con la cabeza

- ¿No has pensado nunca que si fueras diferente con todo el mundo serías un príncipe al que todos recordarían por ser diferente a todos?

Vi como la mirada de Legolas se iluminaba al pensar en esta posibilidad

- Tienes razón, Nandor – dijo con una sonrisa – A partir de ahora cambiaré

Y fue del todo increíble el cambiazo que dio Legolas entonces. Pasó de ser un mocoso mimado, consentido y desagradable, al príncipe más humilde que existe. Agradable con los sirvientes y con todo el mundo en general. Y nunca mencionó a menos que fuese totalmente imprescindible que era príncipe. 

Sí, como lo oís. El cambio de Legolas fue gracias a mi, que, modestia a parte, soy el mejor.

- ¿Y porque no cenamos aquí? - propuse

- ¿Aquí? – dijo Legolas extrañado – Si no hay mesa

- Da igual! – exclamé con una sonrisa – Sentados en el suelo ya irá bien!

Así acabamos los dos, comiendo un poco de fruta que Legolas fue a buscar él mismo en su cocina (ante la sorpresa de todos los sirvientes y de su padre). Y luego me dispuse a marcharme

- Te quiero preguntar una cosa, Nandor – dijo Legolas cuando yo ya me alejaba

- ¿Qué? – dije yo volviéndome

- ¿Quieres ser mi mejor amigo? – me preguntó Legolas con una sonrisa

Y fue a partir de ahí que Legolas y yo nos convertimos en inseparables. 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Otro capítulo acabado! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo creo que ha quedado bastante bien ¿no?

Pero aviso que este fanfic no acaba aquí. Porque pienso hacer hasta el momento en que Legolas se marcha a Rivendel: o sea que habrá el tiempo en que Gollum estuvo prisionero en el Bosque Negro, cuando Bilbo y los enanos estuvieron allí... Pero también otras aventuras de Legolas y Nandor....

No os perdáis los próximos capítulos!!!! Y dejad reviews!!!

P.D : El capítulo 10 de mi fic "Secretos" no tardará mucho. Lo que pasa es que es un poco difícil escribirlo, pq ya será el último... Pero para el miércoles o así lo tenéis ahí

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-


	4. La aventura del tesoro

Capítulo 4 .- La aventura del tesoro  
  
Con el paso del tiempo, las cosas mejoraron mucho en el Bosque Negro. Los elfos mayores consiguieron echar a Sauron del bosque, y luego Legolas y yo tuvimos más libertad para ir a donde nos apetecía.  
  
Recuerdo esa mañana... En menudo lío nos metimos esa vez!  
  
Nosotros debíamos tener unos 130 años... (equivalente a 8 años en los mortales).  
  
Saludé amistosamente a los guardias de la entrada del palacio  
  
- ¡Hola Nandor! Te has despertado muy temprano hoy ¿eh?  
  
- ¿Temprano? Pues no, como siempre. ¿Está Legolas despierto? - pregunté  
  
- Si, lo vi hace un rato con su padre. Debe andar por ahí.  
  
- ¡Gracias! – dije contento - ¡Hasta luego!  
  
Entré corriendo, atravesando los jardines de palacio. Pues sí, en los últimos años había venido tan a menudo aquí que ya todos los sirvientes de palacio me conocían tan bien como al propio Legolas.  
  
Empecé a entrar en varias habitaciones, pero Legolas no estaba en ninguna. Al abrir una puerta me encontré al rey Thranduil  
  
- Buenos días Nandor – me saludó con una sonrisa  
  
- Buenos días – dijo entrando en la habitación  
  
El rey me caía muy bien. Y siempre que podía me pasaba a hablar un rato con él  
  
- ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan pronto hoy?  
  
- Pues que mi madre anda muy atareada y hoy no tengo clase de sindarín, y pensé venir a buscar a Legolas. Así podríamos ir por ahí - expliqué  
  
- Creo que Legolas está en la biblioteca  
  
Yo hice una mueca. Legolas era taaan intelectual... No era la primera vez que me lo encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo algún libro enormemente grueso.  
  
Y en efecto, allí estaba Legolas, pero no estaba leyendo ningún libro enormemente grueso, sino que estaba examinando con mucho cuidado un viejo pergamino  
  
- ¿Qué haces? - pregunté  
  
- ¡Nandor! Ven acércate! – exclamó él haciendo un gesto con la mano  
  
Al acercarme pude comprobar que lo que estaba mirando era un mapa.  
  
- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunté sentándome a su lado  
  
- Es un mapa que he encontrado dentro de un libro – me explicó  
  
Me acerqué a observarlo. Lo que más destacaba eran unos versos escritos en el margen.  
  
Alguien más grande que tu y que yo  
  
Su gran tesoro escondió  
  
El secreto de su exacta localización  
  
Ahora está a tu disposición  
  
Abrí los ojos con sorpresa.  
  
- ¿Eso quiere decir que es el mapa de un tesoro? – pregunté sin poder acabar de creérmelo  
  
- Por supuesto! Tenemos que ir a por él! – dijo Legolas muy animado con ese proposito  
  
Observando el mapa me di cuenta que el lugar señalado con una X, estaba relativamente cerca del Bosque Negro, pero aún así, demasiado lejos como para que nosotros pudiésemos ir. Nunca conseguiríamos el permiso de nuestros padres para que nos dejaran salir de los limites del Bosque.  
  
Eso mismo fue lo que le dije a Legolas.  
  
- Si no nos dan permiso será cuestión de escaparnos – me contestó él  
  
Yo lo miré completamente perplejo. ¿Lo había oído bien? Legolas, el elfo más responsable (para la edad que teníamos entonces) estaba sugiriendo que nos escapásemos! Luego pensándolo mejor creí poder entenderlo. Quería hacer algo contra las normas para variar. Yo lo podía hacer cuando quisiese (atendiéndome a los castigos de mi madre), pero él, debido a su condición de príncipe siempre tenía que hacer lo correcto, y eso cansaba bastante.  
  
- Pero si no quieres venir conmigo no pasa nada. Iré yo solo – dijo Legolas  
  
- Serás tonto! – exclamé – Eres mi mejor amigo! ¿Cómo quieres que te deje romper las normas a ti solo?  
  
Legolas me sonrió y quedamos que cuando se ocultara el sol nos encontraríamos en nuestro rincón secreto del jardín, que era entre las ramas de un gran árbol, donde yo y Legolas habíamos construido una casita algún tiempo atrás (con la ayuda de mi papá)  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Esa noche, cuando al fin le di las buenas noches a mi madre y me encerré en mi habitación, no tardé en salir por la ventana, y mientras caminaba en dirección a nuestro rincón secreto empecé a pensar en mi madre al descubrir que me había escapado.  
  
La visión fue tan horrible que me detuve a medio camino, dudando si seguir o volver a mi habitación antes que mi madre se diera cuenta que lo que había dentro de mi cama eran algunos almohadones colocados de forma estratégica.... (que queréis! Yo era relativamente pequeño... Y aún me asustaban los castigos de mi madre!) Pero luego pensé en Legolas, y la forma en que le brillaban los ojos al pensar en encontrar el tesoro. Sabía exactamente porque lo hacía, quería que la gente de la Tierra Media lo recordara para siempre por algo que él hiciera. O sea, que quería ser un príncipe recordado por alguna gran hazaña.  
  
Eso me decidió a continuar.  
  
Cuando llegué a nuestro rincón secreto (la casita del árbol) Legolas ya estaba allí.  
  
- Toma – dijo alargándome un arco – Te lo presto  
  
Me sorprendió en lo máximo ver que se trataba del fabuloso arco de madera de mallorn de Lothlórien.  
  
- ¿Por qué me das precisamente este a mi? – pregunté con asombro  
  
- Ya te dije que mi preferido es este. Es el que manejo mejor. Y además se lo mucho que te gusta este  
  
Dediqué a Legolas una enorme sonrisa mientras admiraba una vez más ese increíble arco. Entonces pensé como podía haber sido que en un principio pensase que Legolas era un mocoso mimado y que nunca en la vida podría llegar a ser su amigo. Me encogí de hombros incapaz de recordarlo  
  
Bueno, y después de esto emprendimos el viaje.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Estábamos caminando con cuidado por el bosque. Era de noche y teníamos que ir con cuidado de no tropezar con nada. Poco a poco los ojos se nos fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad.  
  
Ninguno de los dos decía nada.  
  
- ¿Crees que si encontramos el tesoro me recordarán por eso? – dijo Legolas al fin  
  
- Por supuesto! - ¿Qué le tenía que decir? Era el gran sueño de Legolas.  
  
En ese momento una dolorosa posibilidad pasó por mi mente: A mi no me recordarían por haber ayudado a Legolas a encontrarlo, de eso estaba seguro. Porque en cuanto mi madre se enterara de que yo no estaba en la cama me mataría y nunca jamás se volvería a oír hablar del pobrecito Nandor... Bueno, quizá alguien bondadoso me recordaría como el pobre mejor amigo del famoso príncipe Legolas que falleció a causa sucesos desconocidos.  
  
- Es que a mi me gustaría que me recordasen por algo que yo haya echo. No solo por el echo de haber nacido príncipe, ¿me entiendes?  
  
- Por supuesto! – puse ojos de comprensión mientras miraba a Legolas – Y seguro que lo conseguirás. Si no es por este tesoro seguro que harás algo en un futuro que hará que todos los de la Tierra Media y incluso los valar, vanyar y quienquiera que haya al otro lado del mar de recuerden.  
  
Ya véis... Soy una especie de adivino... A veces doy miedo y todo...  
  
Vi que con mis palabras había conseguido alegrar mucho a Legolas, y me sentí orgulloso de eso. Entonces pensé que al fin y al cabo, como que Legolas era el príncipe, y de alguna manera tenía más autoridad que mi madre, o sea que podría ordenar a mi madre que no me matase... (al menos eso esperaba...)  
  
En ese momento llegamos al lugar marcado en el mapa. Empezamos a cavar en la tierra y al final sacamos una cajita. No era muy grande, pero podía muy bien contener un poco de oro o algo parecido.  
  
Legolas la examinó dándole unas cuantas vueltas, intentando decidir cual era la mejor forma de abrirla.  
  
Yo la tomé sin miramientos y la estampé contra el suelo. Se abrió al instante.... La cogimos con el corazón acelerado esperando encontrar montones de oro en el interior... Pero allí solo había unos trozos de pergamino. Nandor cogió uno de ellos, pensando que seguramente serían más indicaciones para encontrar el tesoro, pero eran solo unos poemas de amor.  
  
- ¿Y...? – preguntó Legolas impaciente  
  
- Son sólo unos estúpidos poemas de amor... – dije yo  
  
- No es posible! – exclamó Legolas quitándome el papel de las manos. Leyó lo que ponía...  
  
"Nienor mi tesoro  
  
tus cabellos como el oro..."  
  
Legolas rompió en mil pedazos el pergamino en un ataque de rabia. Yo no sabía que decir. Ahora mi madre me mataría sólo por unos estúpidos poemas de amor de un loco.  
  
Participando en la obra que Legolas había empezado cogí el mapa y también lo rompí.  
  
Luego nos miramos y nos empezamos a reír como locos, que siempre era mejor que llorar.  
  
- Si nos echamos a correr aún tenemos una oportunidad de salvar el pellejo – dije yo  
  
Corrimos todo lo que nos permitían nuestras piernas (o sea, no mucho pues aún teníamos las piernas cortas... )  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Al llegar al bosque nos encontramos con que todos los que ahí vivían estaban con pequeñas antorchas recorriendo palmo a palmo el bosque... Nos estaban buscando.  
  
- Somos elfos muertos... – dije yo al ver el panorama  
  
- No aún... Ven... Tengo una idea – dijo Legolas  
  
Crucé los dedos, esperando que la inteligencia de Legolas (superior a la mía), hubiera trazado algún plan brillante para sacarnos de ese lío. Lo seguí hasta llegar a nuestro rincón secreto, o sea a la casita del árbol.  
  
- Si nos hacemos los dormidos ahí arriba, siempre podemos decir que nos subimos ahí un rato y que nos quedamos dormidos.. – dijo Legolas  
  
Por un momento creí que estábamos salvados, pero al siguiente instante...  
  
- Pero mi madre se pensaba que yo estaba en MI cama! – exclamé – Me matará igualmente!  
  
- Pues yo ya le diré que yo te fui a buscar. Que tenía un problema del que teníamos que hablar urgentemente... – dijo Legolas  
  
Yo asentí con la cabeza. Esa si que era una genial solución! Puesto que todo lo que decía Legolas le parecía perfecto, a mi madre. (las cosas que tiene ser príncipe... Que envidia!)  
  
Así nos libramos de un buen lío. Esa vez si que los dos, durante un momento u otro de esa noche nos creímos muertos... Pero todo acabó con un  
  
- Angelitos... – de mi madre cuando nos encontraron supuestamente "dormidos" en la casita del árbol.  
  
¡Buf! ¡Esa vez si que nos salvamos por los pelos!  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Bueno... Este si que me salió largo.... ¿Qué les ha parecido?  
  
En el próximo.... Bilbo y los enanos llegan al Bosque Negro y nuestros dos elfos les espían desde los árboles, y les salvan en más de una ocasión.... ¿Quién os creéis que les preparó los barriles para que pudiera huír?  
  
Esto y más en el próximo capítulo!!!  
  
Dejen reviews por favor!!!  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 


	5. Medianos y enanos

CapÃ­tulo 5 .- Medianos y enanos  
  
Ese dÃ­a andÃ¡bamos muy ocupados preparando las cosas para el cercano gran dÃ­a del Bosque Negro (Legolas alcanzaba su mayorÃ­a de edad, o sea 300 aÃ±os equivalentes a 18 en los hombres mortales). El cumpleaÃ±os de Legolas era dentro de 4 dÃ­as y personalmente no entendÃ­a el porque de tanto alboroto.  
  
Bueno, pues como iba diciendo ese dÃ­a estaban todos muy ocupados preparando las cosas para el gran banquete en honor a Legolas y por eso, nadie a parte de mis padres se acordÃ³ que ese dÃ­a era mi cumpleaÃ±os (si, con Legolas sÃ³lo nos llevamos 4 dÃ­as de diferencia). Yo tambiÃ©n cumplÃ­a los 300.  
  
Hacia media maÃ±ana conseguÃ­ escabullirme y me fui corriendo a buscar a Legolas. Lo encontrÃ© en la biblioteca (Â¡que raro!)  
  
- Â¿Por fin te libraste de la organizaciÃ³n de mi fiesta? â€" me preguntÃ³ sin levantar los ojos del libro  
  
- Se supone que era una sorpresa y no debÃ­as saber nada de eso! Â¿QuiÃ©n te lo chivÃ³?  
  
- EscuchÃ© a mi padre hablando de eso. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaÃ±os  
  
- Vaya! Te has acordado. Â¡Gracias! â€" dije con una sonrisa  
  
- Hasta tengo un regalo para ti  
  
- Como sea un libro como el aÃ±o pasado te lo tragas â€" dije en broma  
  
- Tranquilo, este aÃ±o me he ocupado yo mismo de Ã©l  
  
- Â¿Eso deberÃ­a tranquilizarme? â€" dije mirando el tocho de libro que Legolas seguÃ­a leyendo  
  
- Para saber eso deberÃ¡s esperar a que te lo de cuando vaya a la cena a la que me invitas esta noche â€" dijo Legolas sonriendo  
  
Yo tambiÃ©n sonreÃ­. Era increÃ­ble la manera como se auto invitaba... Â¡Que cara mÃ¡s dura tenÃ­a!  
  
- Eso quiere decir que aÃºn no lo tienes â€" dije yo  
  
- Eso quiere decir que tendrÃ¡s que joderte y esperar â€" contestÃ³ Ã©l  
  
Hay que ver como habÃ­a aprendido de mi ese elfo en 200 aÃ±os... Mi madre a menudo se enfadaba conmigo y me decÃ­a que yo era una mala influencia para Legolas. Pero yo no le enseÃ±aba nada que Ã©l no quisiera aprender...  
  
- Bueno Â¿vamos a dar una vuelta o me tendrÃ© que esperar aquÃ­ a que acabes el libro? Porque si es asÃ­ voy a echar raÃ­ces.  
  
Legolas cerrÃ³ el libro  
  
- Â¡Anda vamos! Igualmente tampoco te callarÃ­as...  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Ese dÃ­a caminamos mucho. Ninguno de los dos tenÃ­a ganas de volver. Yo porque tendrÃ­a que seguir todas las indicaciones de mi madre para preparar lo de la fiesta y Legolas porque odiaba las fechas cercanas a su cumpleaÃ±os pues venÃ­an elfos de todas partes a felicitarle y a darle regalos. Cada cumpleaÃ±os llenaba una habitaciÃ³n de regalos, de los que yo podÃ­a escoger los que mÃ¡s me gustaban. Esa es una de las ventajas de tener un mejor amigo prÃ­ncipe.  
  
Sin darnos cuenta prÃ¡cticamente llegamos a los lÃ­mites de la parte sur.  
  
- Si que hemos andado! Un poco mÃ¡s y llegamos a Imladris Â¿eh? â€" dije yo haciendo broma  
  
- Shhh... â€" Legolas me hizo callar. Yo agudicÃ© el oÃ­do para ver de que se trataba, y entonces yo tambiÃ©n pude oÃ­r voces.  
  
Legolas y yo nos subimos a un Ã¡rbol para ver de quien se trataba y nos sorprendimos al ver que eran trece enanos, otro hombrecillo que se veÃ­a mayor pero era tan o mÃ¡s bajo que los enanos, y un anciano te cabellos y barba plateados.  
  
- Â¿QuiÃ©nes son? â€" preguntÃ© en un susurro.  
  
- No tengo ni idea â€" respondiÃ³ Legolas en el mismo tono de voz que yo  
  
Entonces el anciano de cabellos plateados se despidiÃ³ del resto y se fue dejÃ¡ndolos solos frente a la entrada del bosque. Acto seguido se empezaron a internar en Ã©l por el sendero.  
  
- Â¡Enanos en el bosque! â€" exclamÃ© sin acabar de creÃ©rmelo  
  
- Si mi padre los pilla no me puedo imaginar que les va a hacer... â€" dijo Legolas.  
  
- Â¿Entonces les ayudamos? â€" dije pensando que ya no venÃ­a de un lÃ­o en el que me metiera.  
  
- Pero si mi padre se entera de que hemos ayudado a unos enanos a cruzar el bosque nos va a matar a nosotros! â€" exclamÃ³ Legolas  
  
- Si, pero tu padre no se va a enterar â€" dije con una sonrisa â€" Anda! Vamos a seguirles!  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Durante los dÃ­as que siguieron, Legolas y yo descubrimos varias cosas acerca del grupo. Los espiÃ¡bamos todo el rato que podÃ­amos escondidos entre las hojas de los Ã¡rboles.  
  
Descubrimos los nombres de los enanos : Dwalin, Balin, Kili, Fili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur y Thorin.  
  
Pero del otro, el mÃ¡s bajito, solo supieron que se llamaba Bilbo.  
  
- Un enano seguro que no es â€" dije yo durante un rato de deliberaciones  
  
- Â¿No oÃ­ste algo asÃ­ como sobre un hobbit? â€" preguntÃ³ Legolas  
  
- Â¿Hobbit? Nunca he oÃ­do a hablar de algo que se llamara asÃ­. â€" dije yo  
  
- Bueno, eso podemos buscarlo en la biblioteca â€" dijo Legolas  
  
- Oh no... Legolas... Â¿No hay otra soluciÃ³n? â€" dije yo  
  
- Â¿QuÃ© es lo que tienes en contra de la biblioteca? â€" me preguntÃ³ Ã©l  
  
- Primero que hay montones de libros, y yo odio leer... No le encuentro ningÃºn sentido. Bueno solo me gusta leer aventuras de elfos matando araÃ±as u orcos. Esas cosas que tienen emociÃ³n. Y luego porque en la biblioteca se tiene que estar callado...  
  
- Claro, y para ti es imposible quedarte callado â€" dijo Legolas burlonamente  
  
- Mira, tu vete a buscar lo de los hobbits a la biblioteca que yo voy a ver si mi madre necesita ayuda con algo â€" dije yo intentando escaquearme de empezar a buscar en libros.  
  
- EstÃ¡ bien! â€" dijo Legolas echÃ¡ndose a reÃ­r â€" Luego paso a buscarte por tu casa y nos vamos a la cena. (Ese dÃ­a era el del cumpleaÃ±os de Legolas)  
  
Ah! Por cierto, al final el regalo que tenÃ­a para mi, era ese arco de LothlÃ³rien que tanto me gustaba. Al final me lo regalÃ³ porque Ã©l no lo usaba.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
- Â¡Nandor! Â¿DÃ³nde te habÃ­as metido? Tienes que arreglarte para la fiesta de Legolas! â€" mi madre no habÃ­a cambiado. AÃºn se creÃ­a que yo tenÃ­a 100 aÃ±os....  
  
- Estaba con Legolas â€" contestÃ© sin muchas ganas de hablar con ella  
  
- O sea que estabas distrayendo al prÃ­ncipe Legolas de sus obligaciones justamente hoy... â€" mi madre puso su tono amenazante  
  
- No estaba distrayendo al prÃ­ncipe Legolas. SÃ³lo fui a dar una vuelta con mi mejor amigo. Â¿Hasta por eso me tienes que regaÃ±ar? â€" dije yo harto ya de que siempre me diesen la culpa de todo  
  
- Es igual... Â¿QuÃ© te vas a poner? â€" me preguntÃ³  
  
- Â¿Es que me tengo que cambiar? â€" echÃ© un vistazo a mi ropa. Me la habÃ­a puesto limpia ese dÃ­a y no me habÃ­a ensuciado ni nada subiendo a los Ã¡rboles  
  
- Â¿por quÃ© te pareces tanto a tu padre? â€" dijo mi madre en un suspiro  
  
Entonces yo me fui, porque cuando mi madre empieza asÃ­ no hay quiÃ©n la aguante. No se como se lo hace, pero aÃºn ahora la culpa de todo la tenemos o yo o mi padre... Ella no, siempre es perfecta... Bueno, supongo que le da rabia que yo no haya salido mÃ¡s parecido a ella.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
MÃ¡s tarde, Legolas pasÃ³ a buscarme. Yo ya estaba cambiado y a punto para salir (sÃ­, al final mi madre se saliÃ³ con la suya y me hizo cambiar de ropa...)  
  
La cena iba bien... Aunque decir bien es solo una manera de hablar. La cena era tan aburrida como cualquier cena con elfos puede ser (dejando a parte las que hacÃ­amos Legolas y yo que no tenÃ­an nada que ver). Cualquiera decÃ­a una tonterÃ­a cualquiera y los demÃ¡s reÃ­an.  
  
Vi que Legolas me miraba y entonces comprendÃ­ que estaba tan aburrido como yo, aunque Ã©l estaba mÃ¡s acostumbrado que yo a todas estas cenas (por lo de ser prÃ­ncipe y eso...)  
  
Y entonces algo interrumpiÃ³ la cena: los enanos y Bilbo vinieron corriendo pidiendo comida creÃ­ entender. Entonces todos los elfos de alrededor apagaron las luces y recogieron todo con aquella rapidez que sÃ³lo tenemos los elfos.  
  
- Ahora si que la han hecho buena... â€" le dije a Legolas mientras corrÃ­amos junto al resto de la gente.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
MÃ¡s tarde nos enteramos de que habÃ­an capturado a uno de los enanos: Thorin Escudo de Roble.  
  
- PapÃ¡... Yo no creo que sean malos, solo que se perdieron en el bosque y andaban hambrientos. Tampoco es para tanto â€" dijo Legolas cuando Ã©l y yo fuimos a negociar con el Rey Thranduil la libertad del enano  
  
- Te aseguro que no te comprendo hijo! Los enanos han sido nuestro enemigos mortales! Y ademÃ¡s estropearon tu cena de cumpleaÃ±os, y otros elfos me han contado que tambiÃ©n interrumpieron sus cenas. Si eso no merece que los encerremos... â€" nunca habÃ­a visto al rey con un porte tan orgulloso y real... Hasta daba miedo  
  
- Pero majestad, estoy seguro de que si les enseÃ±amos la salida nos lo agradecerÃ¡n. Y no nos molestarÃ¡n nunca mÃ¡s â€" dije yo para ayudar a Legolas  
  
- Son enanos y por tanto no es nuestro deber ayudarles â€" respondiÃ³ el rey  
  
- Eso de la enemistad entre nosotros es una tonteria! â€" exclamÃ³ Legolas  
  
- No es ninguna tonteria. De echo el enano que tenemos capturado se niega a decirnos porque estaban en el bosque. â€" dijo el rey  
  
- Bueno yo creo que saber de sus asuntos personales no nos ayudarÃ­a de mucho â€" dije yo  
  
- En cuanto entraron en el bosque, sus asuntos ya no son privados! Y no hay nada mÃ¡s que hablar! Si querÃ©is id a ayudar a capturar a los demÃ¡s enanos, si no, no molestÃ©is mÃ¡s  
  
Legolas y yo nos marchamos de allÃ­ con la sensaciÃ³n de ser algo muy insignificante. Algo que no nos ocurrÃ­a desde que Ã©ramos pequeÃ±os.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Al final si que consiguieron capturar a todos los enanos. Se ve que habÃ­an sido atacados por las asquerosas araÃ±as y que a los elfos no les costÃ³ demasiado echarles las manos encima.  
  
- No tienen al hobbit! â€" exclamÃ³ Legolas al dÃ­a siguiente entrando corriendo en mi casa mientras yo estaba desayunando(por suerte mi madre no estaba)  
  
- Â¿No? Â¿Y donde estÃ¡? - preguntÃ©  
  
- Pues no sÃ©. Creo que sabe algÃºn tipo de magia para hacerse invisible. Ven, iremos de escondidas a las mazmorras. A ver si allÃ­ nos enteramos de algo mÃ¡s  
  
Tuvimos mucho cuidado en pasar inadvertidos por los guardias de las entradas de las mazmorras y una vez allÃ­ empezamos a buscar las celdas de los enanos. Entonces yo vi al hobbit. AgarrÃ© a Legolas del brazo para hacerle detener.  
  
- Mira! Es Bilbo! â€" exclamÃ© seÃ±alando hacia donde estaba el hombrecillo  
  
- Â¿DÃ³nde? â€" vi que Legolas miraba exactamente en la direcciÃ³n que yo seÃ±alaba  
  
- Venga ya! AllÃ­, al lado del barril! â€" creÃ­ que me estaba tomando el pelo  
  
- Nandor... No hay nadie junto al barril  
  
VolvÃ­ a mirar, y allÃ­ estaba el hobbit. Lo veÃ­a tan claramente que me parecÃ­a extraÃ±o que nadie mÃ¡s lo pudiera ver.  
  
- Si no es que... â€" Legolas parecÃ­a pensar â€" Tu puedas verlo cuando para el resto de la gente es invisible.  
  
Al fin y al cabo esa era la Ãºnica explicaciÃ³n razonable asÃ­ que a partir de ahÃ­ yo me encarguÃ© de vigilar a Bilbo de cerca.  
  
Vi como el hobbit iba descubriendo las distintas celdas de los enanos y entendÃ­ que tramaba un complicado plan para escapar: pretendÃ­a esconder a todos dentro de los barriles vacÃ­os de vino cuando fuesen devueltos a los que el proporcionaban. Era un plan suicida, nunca conseguirÃ­an salirse con Ã©l... Y eso mismo le contÃ© a Legolas  
  
- Si no es que tu les ayudas â€" dijo Ã©l  
  
- Â¿Yo? Â¿Por quÃ© aquÃ­ siempre soy yo el que se mete en lÃ­os? Â¿Y tu que?  
  
- Yo tengo otra cena esta noche â€" dijo Ã©l  
  
- Pues no lo hacemos esta noche y listos â€" dije yo viÃ©ndolo todo muy claro  
  
- El cambio de barriles es esta noche. Lo intentarÃ¡n esta noche. Piensa en algo Nandor, ahora me tengo que ir. AdiÃ³s!  
  
Y allÃ­ me quedÃ© yo, con todo el peso de la misiÃ³n sobre mis hombros y metido en otro lÃ­o...  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Y hay que ver como me concentro para pensar cuando quiero... Al cabo de poco rato tenÃ­a mi propio plan para que el de Bilbo saliera bien.  
  
Primero me dirigÃ­ a la bodega y preparÃ© 13 barriles suficientemente grandes para que 13 enanos se metieran en ellos.  
  
Luego fui a encontrar al mayordomo del rey que era el encargado de la bodega esa noche.  
  
- Â¡Buenas noches Galion! â€" le saludÃ© recostado en una de las paredes y cruzado de brazos.  
  
- Ah! Hola Nandor. Â¿QuÃ© hay? â€" dijo el mayordomo sorprendido de encontrarme allÃ­.  
  
- Toma â€" le alarguÃ© una botella de vino â€" Este vino acaba de llegar y cogÃ­ una botella sÃ³lo para ti. Es exquisito. CompÃ¡rtela con quien quieras.  
  
Y luego me marchÃ©. Lo que no sabÃ­a el viejo mayordomo Galion es que dentro de la botella yo le habÃ­a echado unas hierbas que crecÃ­an en la parte norte del bosque y que te hacÃ­an venir sueÃ±o.  
  
Entonces lo dejÃ© todo a manos de Bilbo. TendrÃ­a el guardia dormido y a punto para cogerle las llaves de las celdas de los enanos y los barriles a punto.  
  
Me fui a fuera donde controlaban la salida de los barriles por el rÃ­o.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
MÃ¡s tarde los barriles llegaron hasta donde estaba yo. HabÃ­a algunos que iban mÃ¡s hundidos que otros, supongo porque llevarÃ­an algunos enanos dentro. Y entonces vi que Bilbo no estaba dentro de ningÃºn barril, sino agarrado encima de uno. RecÃ© porque en aquellos momentos fuese invisible. Y asÃ­ debÃ­a serlo, porque nadie pareciÃ³ notarlo.  
  
- Â¡Es una carga pesada! â€" gruÃ±Ã­an algunos â€" Flotan muy bajos... algunos no estÃ¡n del todo vacÃ­os. Si hubiese llegado a la luz del dÃ­a podrÃ­amos haberles echado una ojeada.  
  
- Â¡Ya no hay tiempo! â€" gritÃ© yo desesperado - Â¡Empujad!  
  
Por suerte me hicieron caso. Vi como los barriles se alejaban por el RÃ­o del Bosque.  
  
HabÃ­an escapado de las mazmorras del rey y habÃ­an atravesado el bosque, pero si vivos o muertos, yo no lo podÃ­a saber. Siempre confiÃ© en que salieran bien de esa aventura....  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Buf! Que largo se me hizo este capÃ­tulo! Creo que me pasÃ© un poco... Pero es que lo de Bilbo y los enanos fue mÃ¡s largo de lo que me esperaba.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado... Â¿No parecÃ­a que hubiese sido Nandor el que lo hizo todo para ayudar a Bilbo eh? Y tambiÃ©n puede ver a la gente aun con el anillo puesto. Y parecÃ­a poca cosa Nandor...  
  
Bueno, dejen reviews!!!!  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 


	6. La pelea, Gollum y la decision de Legola...

Capítulo 6 .- La pelea, Gollum y la decisión de Legolas  
  
Claro que Legolas y yo, como todos los mejores amigos nos peleábamos. Recuerdo un enfado impresionante poco tiempo después (quizá unos 80 años) de que Bilbo y los enanos se hubiese escapado del Bosque Negro. Claro que nos habíamos peleado antes, pero nunca como esa vez...  
  
Casualmente fue por culpa de una elfa...  
  
Níniel tenía un largo y sedoso pelo rubio, unos adorables ojos azules como el cielo un día cálido de primavera, su risa sonaba como el trino de miles de campanillas, una sonrisa que podía volver loco a cualquiera...  
  
Legolas sabía perfectamente como me gustaba ella... y yo sabía perfectamente como le gustaba a él... Aunque ninguno de los dos comentaba nada al respecto... Teníamos una especie de pacto entre los dos, yo no comentaba nada y él tampoco. Y así íbamos pasando los días... hasta esa mañana...  
  
Esa mañana yo me había levantado temprano (cosa muy extraña en mí... sí, una vez más otra cosa a la que soy diferente al resto de los elfos: duermo muchísimo...).  
  
Cuando salí de mi casa para ir a buscar a Legolas, puesto que él si que siempre se levantaba temprano vi precisamente lo que no tenía que ver: Legolas y Níniel hablando sonrientes por los jardines de palacio.... ¿cómo creéis que me quedé yo en ese momento? Incapaz de dirigirles una palabra en ese momento me fui corriendo en dirección al bosque sin un rumbo fijo.  
  
En un pequeño claro donde las hierbas crecían más altas de lo normal me tumbé, el sol brillaba, la mirada perdida en el cielo y miles de pensamientos pasando a velocidad increíble por mi mente.  
  
¿Por qué Legolas hacía eso? Sabía que a mi también me gustaba muchísimo... ¿Eso significaba que no era realmente mi amigo?  
  
No sé cuanto rato pasé allí hasta que escuché unos pasos que se acercaban. No hizo falta que yo mirase para darme cuenta de que era Legolas  
  
- ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? – me preguntó  
  
Me incorporé a mirarlo  
  
- ¿Te importa mucho? – dije fríamente  
  
- Pues claro que me importa! Eres mi amigo y estaba preocupado por ti...  
  
- Ah... Ahora soy tu amigo... Eso yo ya no lo tengo tan seguro  
  
- Nandor... ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
- Te he visto hablar con Níniel – dije más enfadado a cada segundo que pasaba  
  
- Ahora lo comprendo! Estás rabioso de celos! ¿Te da rabia que me haya escogido a mi?  
  
- No te ha escogido a ti! Ha escogido tu dinero y tu posición social! – exclamé yo  
  
- No tienes ni idea..  
  
Me dieron ganas de golpearle en la cabeza para hacerle entrar en razón. Pero no lo hice. Me marché sin decir ni una palabra más a Legolas  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
En los días que siguieron no hablé con Legolas. Nos evitábamos el uno al otro, y si nos cruzábamos en algún sitio nos ignorábamos. Era talmente como si nunca nos hubiésemos siquiera conocido  
  
Uno de esos días trajeron a una criatura repugnante al bosque. La llamaban Gollum.  
  
Todos los elfos mayores de edad del Bosque nos turnábamos en parejas para vigilarlo. Todo iba bien hasta el día que nos tocó a mi y a Legolas hacer la guardia juntos....  
  
Al principio no hablamos en absoluto... Cada uno sentado en una de las ramas del árbol, vigilando a la criatura que paseaba husmeando por el suelo  
  
Yo miraba de reojo a Legolas y notaba que él hacía lo mismo.  
  
- ¿Todo bien? – la pregunta se me escapó sin pensar  
  
- En realidad no.. – contestó él – Pero tampoco creo que te importe  
  
- No me importa – dije yo rectificando el echo de haber empezado una conversación con él.  
  
Nos quedamos los dos otra vez en silencio observando a Gollum.  
  
- No me interesa en absoluto Níniel – dice Legolas al fin  
  
- Eso ya me quedó lo suficientemente claro cuando os vi... No hace falta que mientas – le digo yo  
  
- Lo digo de verdad Nandor... Es una elfa muy diferente a la que yo imaginé e idealicé.... Además, aunque estuviera muy enamorado de ella preferiría dejarla marchar con otro antes de perder tu amistad  
  
Miré a Legolas directamente a los ojos al oír eso.... Me había conmovido maldita sea!  
  
- ¿Lo dices en serio? – pregunté casi sin querer  
  
- Pues claro que si! – contestó él sonriendo – Tu vales mucho más que mil Níniels...  
  
Me acerqué y le di un enorme abrazo  
  
- Te he echado mucho de menos... – le dije – Ya no sabía que hacer para no aburrirme  
  
- ¡Nandor! – exclamó Legolas de súbito  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté extrañado  
  
- Gollum no está ahí!  
  
Genial... La criatura asquerosa se había escapado... Se ve que si que tenía un cerebro al fin y al cabo... Escogió precisamente el momento que desviamos la vista del suelo.  
  
- ¿Qué le vamos a decir a tu padre? – le pregunté, pues esa era la posibilidad que más miedo me daba  
  
- Ya se lo diré yo... Tu espérame fuera...  
  
Así acompañé a Legolas hasta la puerta de la habitación de su padre. Vi como tomaba aire un par de veces antes de poner la mano en la puerta.  
  
- ¿Me dejas en herencia tu habitación? – le pregunté haciendo broma para aliviar un poco el momento  
  
El hizo una sonrisa nerviosa y finalmente entró.  
  
Yo me esperé fuera, agudizando el oído para escuchar lo que pasaba dentro... Pero no conseguía oír nada más a parte de ruidos apagados.  
  
"El rey Thranduil lo ha matado" – ese pensamiento llegó a pasar por mi cabeza... la verdad...  
  
Pero no... Después de mucho rato Legolas volvió a salir, mucho más serio que de costumbre.  
  
- ¿Y que? – pregunté yo  
  
- Se tiene que informar de esto a Elrond – dijo él  
  
- ¿Y nada más? Así ha ido bastante bien... – dije yo aliviado  
  
- Me he ofrecido yo para ir hasta Imladris – dijo Legolas – Al fin y al cabo fue mi culpa. Pero mi padre quiere que cuente la versión que fueron otros guardias quienes dejaron escapar a Gollum.  
  
- Pues yo voy a ir contigo – dije decidido  
  
- No, Nandor, me voy solo. – dijo Legolas convencido, y luego, viendo mi cara de preocupación añadió – Pero es algo muy sencillo! Ir hasta Imladris y contar a Elrond que Gollum se escapó. ¿Qué complicación ves en eso? En un par de semanas volveré a estar aquí  
  
- ¿Seguro? – le miré intentando averiguar si me decía alguna mentira  
  
- Pues claro! De echo te dejaría venir, pero mi padre insiste que sólo debo ir yo – dijo Legolas – En cuanto sepa algo allí en Imladris te escribiré y te contaré que tal todo  
  
- ¿Y cuando te marchas?  
  
- Hoy al atardecer – dijo Legolas  
  
Yo quería decirle algo. Que se esperara al menos a mañana, pero no quiso escucharme. Y así ese día, cuando el sol ya estaba en su puesta, Legolas se marchó con su caballo hacia Imladris, y yo me quedé en el Bosque Negro. Injusticias de la vida...  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Bueno... Siento haber tardado tanto con este, pero estuve bastante ocupada con los exámenes y a parte tampoco me venía la inspiración.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado y... ¡¡¡Dejen reviews please!!!  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 


	7. Cartas de Legolas

Capítulo 7 .- Cartas de Legolas 

Hacía una semana que Legolas se había marchado cuando llegó una carta suya. Me fui directo a la casa del árbol para tener un poco de tranquilidad y que mi madre no me estuviera todo el rato lanzándome miraditas interrogativas y esperando que le contase que ponía en la carta.

Abrí el sobre y de inmediato reconocí la letra de Legolas.

_¡Hola Nandor!_

_Acabo de llegar a Imladris. Aún no he visto a Elrond, pero si que he estado hablando con su hijo Elrohir. También he conocido a Glorfindel, al parecer un elfo muy importante aquí. _

_Me han comunicado que mañana habrá una especie de concilio para tratar temas importantes y yo debo estar presente._

_Hay mucha gente aquí, y todos vienen con noticias importantes para Elrond. Me temo que lo que tengo que decirle yo sea de muy poca importancia._

_Ahora me arrepiento de no haberte dejado venir conmigo... Para un asunto tan poco importante hubieras podido venir sin ningún problema y además me hubieras echo compañía._

_Creo que hace un día, quizá dos, llegaron aquí algunos medianos, que tienen una misión muy importante entre manos. Ya puedes imaginarte que misión importante pueden tener cuatro medianos... _

_Y no adivinarías nunca quien vi esta mañana... ¡A Mithrandir el Peregrino Gris! Si él está aquí debe de haber algún asunto muy importante que tratar con Elrond. Puede incluso que pueda llegar a enterarme en el concilio._

_Ya te contaré! _

_Adiós por ahora_

_                                                LEGOLAS_

Me quedé con la carta en las manos sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Luego bajé de un salto del árbol y me fui a mi habitación. Allí abrí el armario y empecé a sacar todo lo que tenía allí a montones al suelo. No ahí no estaba.

Luego empecé a sacar todo lo que tenía tirado bajo la cama, y al fin, llena de polvo la encontré. 

Soplé para sacudirle todo el polvo, y así se pudo descubrir que lo que había rescatado debajo de la cama era una caja de madera tallada de forma que estaba decorada con motivos de hojas. Me la había regalado Legolas mucho tiempo atrás. Me dijo que era para guardar cartas, y yo la tiré debajo de la cama pensando que no me serviría de nada porque nunca nadie me mandaba cartas

La abrí y metí allí la carta.

En ese momento entró mi madre en mi habitación.

- Nandor, tendrías que... – se interrumpió al ver absolutamente todo el suelo de mi habitación cubierto de cosas (la mayoría inservibles). – Vaya... Me alegro de que al fin hayas decidido poner un poco de orden a todo esto

- No es eso mamá. Estaba buscando algo – dije mostrándole la caja

- En este caso ahora tienes una oportunidad de ordenarlo todo al volver todas las cosas a su sitio. – mi madre cerró tras de si la puerta de la habitación.

Miré a mi alrededor. En esos momentos ni siquiera podía ver el suelo. 

- Genial... – suspiré sin saber muy bien que hacer

Decidí ser práctico una vez más en mi vida y amontonar de nuevo todo lo que había dentro del armario. 

Me costó mucho meterlo todo dentro, pero al final (con bastante trabajo) pude cerrar definitivamente la puerta

Entonces me marché disimuladamente hacia la puerta, intentando salir de casa sin ser notado por mi madre. Aún así, ella tiene una especie de sexto sentido...

- ¿Ya lo has ordenado todo, Nandor? – me preguntó

- Pues claro! – forcé una sonrisa, abrí la puerta y me marché corriendo

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dos días más tarde, cuando me senté en la mesa para desayunar, había de nuevo una carta de Legolas.

La cogí sin pensarlo y salí corriendo. Aún tuve tiempo de oír a mi madre:

- ¡Nandor! ¿Dónde te crees que vas? Y el desayuno qué!

Una vez en la casa del árbol, me senté, suspiré unas cuantas veces intentando coger aire, y luego abrí la carta. A medida que iba leyendo la sonrisa se iba borrando de mi rostro.

_¡Hola Nandor!_

_Bueno, las cosas se han complicado un poco por aquí... Verás, en ese concilio que te conté me enteré de muchas cosas. Hay muchos problemas respecto al anillo único. _

_Esa cosa a la que llamábamos Gollum y que tu y yo dejamos escapar ha pasado información en Mordor acerca del anillo único, que está a manos de uno de los medianos que te dije que habían llegado aquí en una misión importante... Y yo que me burlé de eso! Sauron envió a los Nueve a perseguir a Frodo (el mediano) y a sus tres compañeros. Glorfindel se deshizo, pero sólo temporalmente. _

_Ahora Frodo tiene una muy importante misión: llevar el anillo hasta el Monte del Destino en las mismas entrañas de Mordor y destruirlo. Sólo puede ser destruido allí, puesto que ahí fue donde Sauron lo forjó. _

_Puesto que es una misión muy peligrosa, Elrond dijo que Frodo iría acompañado de una compañía. La compañía es de nueve personas: Frodo, Sam, Merry y Pippin que son los cuatro medianos y fue imposible para Elrond separarlos. Hay también dos hombres de Gondor: Boromir hijo de Denethor, senescal de Gondor y Aragorn hijo de Arathorn y heredero de Isildur._

_Mithrandir también irá con la compañía. _

_En representación de los enanos va a ir Gimli hijo de Gloin y... Nandor, yo estoy en esa compañía en representación de los elfos. Es un gran orgullo para mí que Elrond me haya escogido precisamente a mí para esta misión. He puesto mi arco al servicio y a la protección de Frodo y si es necesario llegaré hasta las mismas puertas de Mordor._

_El viaje será largo y peligroso y puede que nunca vuelva al Bosque Negro. Pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida para salvar a la Tierra Media._

_Intentaré escribirte alguna carta durante el viaje, aunque no te aseguro nada. _

_Si no vuelves a saber nada de mí recuerda esto: Has sido mi mejor amigo y te he querido como a un hermano. No cambies nunca._

_Namarië_

_                                                                        LEGOLAS_

Me leí la carta tres veces para asegurarme de que no había entendido mal lo que ponía.

"Es una broma" – recuerdo que pensé

 Pero esto no me tranquilizó en absoluto. Me levanté apresuradamente y me fui muy decidido hacia el palacio, tenía que hablar con el rey Thranduil

Lo encontré desayunando. Sonrió al verme

- Nandor... Anda, pasa y siéntate conmigo – dijo amablemente

Hice lo que me había dicho

- ¿Has desayunado? – me preguntó

Yo negué con la cabeza aún sin decir nada

- Lo supuse... – dijo con una sonrisa acercándome otro plato con el mismo desayuno que él

- ¿Usted sabía que yo iba a venir ahora sin desayunar? – pregunté sorprendido

- Estaba casi seguro que en cuanto vieras la carta vendrías hacia aquí para hablar de eso conmigo – dijo el rey aún sonriendo

- ¿Así a usted también se lo ha contado, Legolas? 

- Por supuesto. Y estoy orgulloso que sea mi hijo el elegido

- Pero usted debe darme permiso para ir a Imladris ahora mismo! Yo también quiero ir en esa compañía! Seguro que de nueve a diez no hay ninguna diferencia! – exclamé en un intento de que el rey me comprendiera

Pero vi que él negaba con la cabeza

- Lo que tenga que pasar pasará. Legolas sabe cuidar de si mismo. Es bueno con el arco y ágil con la daga

- Pero no tiene demasiada experiencia en batallas – agregué yo

- Tampoco solucionarías esto si fueras tu 

- Pero yo le ayudaría! Soy tan bueno como el con el arco! - exclamé

- La compañía ya está completa – dijo el rey

- Pero hay cuatro medianos, dos hombres... Que hubiera dos elfos tampoco sería tan grave! 

- Lo siento Nandor, no puedo darte permiso para ir... – dijo el rey

Bajé la cabeza tristemente. Intenté pensar en cosas que podría hacer sin Legolas, pero no se me ocurrió nada que me pareciese buena idea.

- Aquí serás más útil que con la compañía – dijo de nuevo el rey

- Si... Seguro... – dije con una sonrisa de resignación

- Lo digo de verdad. Los tiempos que se acercan no son buenos. Seremos atacados varias veces, tanto por los orcos como por los sureños.

- Genial... – dije yo sin saber muy bien lo que decía

- Quiero pedirte que seas el jefe de mi guardia real

Miré desconcertado al rey Thranduil. ¿Había oído bien?

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? – preguntó el rey

- Por supuesto! – exclamé sintiendo que otra vez tenía un montón de cosas por hacer

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

En efecto, durante mucho tiempo hubieron ataques intermitentes en el Bosque Negro, y estuve muy ocupado con mi nuevo cargo.

Ninguna carta de Legolas llegó. 

Pasó muchísimo tiempo, un año o más. Pasaron muchas cosas. Llegaban poquísimas noticias acerca de la compañía. Y cuando supimos de su disolución y de la muerte de uno de sus miembros temí lo peor. Más tarde nos llegaron noticias de que Legolas estaba en Rohan y estaba bien. 

Llegó el día que amaneció sin luz y muchas cosas más.

Pero cuando llegaron las noticias de que la Guerra había terminado y Legolas no volvía me desesperé. Estaba segurísimo de que habría muerto.

Pero entonces un día, al entrar en palacio vi una capa extremadamente gastada colgada en uno de los extremos de la escalera. La reconocí al instante: era la capa de Legolas

Detuve a una de las elfas del servicio

- Disculpe... ¿Sabe usted si el príncipe Legolas ha regresado?

- En efecto maese Nandor – me respondió ella – Llegó ayer, pero estuvo durmiendo hasta ahora. Se encuentra con su padre en el comedor.

- ¿Y porque ha tardado tanto en regresar? – pregunté de nuevo

- Al parecer estaba visitando Fangorn con un amigo – la elfa se marchó

- Genial... Yo sufriendo como un bobo por él y el tío se va de vacaciones sin decir nada! – dije sarcásticamente para mí mismo

Corrí tanto como pude hasta el salón, abrí la puerta de golpe y cuando vi a Legolas sentado, hablando con el rey fue como si un peso que hubiera tenido dentro de mi corazón desde que Legolas se fue muchísimo tiempo atrás se hubiese desvanecido. Puse una amplia sonrisa y dije :

- ¿Ya te despertaste bello durmiente?

Legolas se levantó de la silla donde se había sentado y me dio un gran abrazo. Yo me quedé sin saber muy bien que hacer.

- Bueno... Yo también me alegro de verte... – dije entre sorprendido y enormemente contento

- Es que tuve un sueño donde tu morías... Y me alegro de que solo hubiese sido esto: un sueño... – respondió él

- Muy bonito! ¿O sea que vas soñando que yo paso a mejor vida? – y añadí en tono sarcástico – Tener mejores amigos para esto!

Legolas sonrió.

- Anda ven! Te contaré lo que soñé!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ese sueño era muy extraño. Aunque nunca se lo confesé a Legolas. Intenté sacar el lado positivo.

(A/N: El sueño está explicado con todo detalle en mi fic "Secretos". Todo el fic es el sueño)

- Es muy sencillo – dije cuando conocí toda la historia del sueño 

- ¿Le encuentras algún sentido?

- Pues claro! – exclamé – Yo lo he analizado psicológicamente todo

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Legolas con una sonrisa

- ¿Acaso lo dudas? Vamos a ver: lo de ese "casi-beso" con Melian, no puede decir otra cosa que lo obvio

- ¿Y que es lo obvio? – dijo Legolas divertido con la situación

- Pues que necesitas una figura femenina... Te has pasado demasiado tiempo diciendo "a mi no me interesan las elfas". Y tu instinto de elfo de llama... No puedes ignorarlo.

- Ah claro! Era muy obvio! – dijo Legolas sarcásticamente

- Hablo seriamente. – dije yo de nuevo – Lo de Gimli, Merry y Pippin, no puede ser otra cosa. Echas de menos a tus compañeros. Te gustaría volverlos a ver.

- ¿Ves? Ahí si que has dicho algo cierto ¿Y lo demás?

Me quedé pensando la respuesta unos momentos. Ahí me había pillado

- Bueno... ¡En todos los sueños hay algo incomprensible!

Legolas rió ante mi respuesta

- De todos modos es una pena que Melian no fuera real... – dijo Legolas al fin

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no fuera real? Melian puede existir realmente – dije en un intento de animarlo un poco

- ¿Crees que eso puede ser posible?

- Nunca se sabe, amigo mío. Nunca se sabe....

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? 

Dejad reviews please!!!!

En el próximo, Legolas, Nandor y algunos elfos más viajan a Ithilien. Allí Nandor conocerá a alguien especial...

Esto y más en el próximo capítulo!!!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-


	8. Viaje a Ithilien

Capítulo 8 .- Viaje a Ithilien  
  
- ¿A Ithilien dices? – no acababa de entender lo que Legolas me estaba diciendo - ¿Acabas de regresar a casa después de un largo viaje y te quieres volver a ir?  
  
- Necesito viajar Nandor... – me explicó él – Además le haremos un favor a Faramir. Me gustaría que vinieses conmigo  
  
- Por supuesto que vengo – dije con un suspiro – La última vez que te marchaste sólo ya ves donde te metiste... Esta vez no te marchas solo!  
  
- Contaba con que me acompañarías – dijo Legolas sonriendo  
  
Así es como me encontré, al día siguiente con todo mi equipaje cargado. Legolas ya estaba montado en Arod, el caballo que trajo consigo de su "aventura" como él la llamaba. Yo cogí a mi viejo y fiel caballo Antani.  
  
Nos acompañaron varios elfos más.  
  
En tres días llegamos a Ithilien.  
  
- "Que horrible lugar" – pensé mirando a los alrededores  
  
- Fue morada de orcos por mucho tiempo – me explicó Legolas como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos  
  
- Este lugar es deprimente para vivir... – murmuré desmontando  
  
- Tranquilo. Precisamente estamos aquí para esto. En pocos meses convertiremos este lugar en uno de los más bonitos de toda la Tierra Media – me dijo Legolas  
  
- Eso significa trabajar mucho – dije dando unos pasos hacia atrás para contemplar mejor el horrible paisaje y arrugué la nariz en expresión de desaprobación. Las casas tenían las fachadas pintadas de colores oscuros, a duras penas si había vegetación, y la poca que había tenía aspecto enfermizo. No se oían pájaros cantar ni mariposas revoloteando por los alrededores...  
  
- Anda Nandor! Vamos a avisar a Faramir y a Eowyn que hemos llegado – dijo Legolas agarrándome de un brazo.  
  
- ¿Y quien son exactamente? - pregunté  
  
- A ver... Yo ya te he hablado de Boromir que estaba en la Comunidad conmigo ¿verdad? – dijo Legolas  
  
- Si... Al que mataron los orcos – dije recordando.  
  
- Exacto. Pues Faramir es su hermano pequeño, y Eowyn es una dama de Rohan que se hizo pasar por un guerrero durante la Batalla de los Campos de Pelennor y con la ayuda de Merry acabó con el jefe de los Nazgûl  
  
- ¿En serio? – no podía llegar a imaginar como una dama podía haber echo eso. Yo me vería incapaz de siquiera acercarme a uno de esos Nazgûl...  
  
- En serio... Ahora la conocerás  
  
Me imaginaba a Eowyn una mujer alta y bastante corpulenta, por lo que cuando la vi me llevé una sorpresa: no me podía haber llegado a pasar nunca por la cabeza que fuera una mujer delgadita, de larga melena rubia y adorables ojos azules.  
  
- Me alegra de que hayáis venido a ayudarnos a arreglar de nuevo estas tierras – dijo con una sonrisa – Me temo que Faramir está de viaje a Minas Tirith. De momento yo me encuentro al cargo de todo. Tenéis mi permiso para hacer lo que queráis. Podéis plantar los árboles que os plazca o cuanto deseáis hacer para embellecer de nuevo esta tierra.  
  
- Sois muy amable Eowyn – dijo Legolas con educación – Y es para mi un gran placer presentaros a Nandor, mi mejor amigo  
  
Me acerqué a Eowyn y le besé una mano.  
  
- Encantado de conocerla – dije con una sonrisa  
  
- Igualmente. Por cierto, esta noche hago una gran fiesta en honor a mis hermanos. Faramir volverá a punto para asistir también Me encantaría que pudierais uniros a nosotros  
  
- ¿Hermanos? Creí entender que vos sólo teníais un hermano : Éomer – dijo Legolas con educación  
  
- Y así es – dijo Eowyn soltando una leve risa – Pero el rey Théoden encontró una muchachita perdida en uno de los bosques cercanos a Edoras. La pequeña estaba del todo perdida, así que el rey la acogió. Crecimos juntas y siempre la he considerado como una hermana  
  
- Bueno, en todo caso estaremos encantados de asistir ¿verdad Nandor? – dijo Legolas  
  
- Por supuesto – dije sonriendo aún  
  
Cuando salimos de nuevo a fuera Legolas estaba dispuesto a empezar a trabajar, pero yo logré escaquearme poniendo de excusa que el viaje me había dejado muy cansado y que prefería ir a descansar.  
  
Pero no lo hice, claro que no. Decidí dar una vuelta para comprobar si todo era tan horrible como me había parecido en un principio....  
  
Aunque Ithilien era horrible y necesitaba urgentemente una reforma, pasear por esas calles mientras el sol me acariciaba las mejillas era agradable. La gente que estaba allí parecía feliz y yo me encontraba extrañamente como en casa.  
  
Empecé a pensar que con algunos árboles, jardines y flores mejoraría mucho. En cuanto lo hiciésemos, los pájaros vendrían de nuevo y con su suave trino llenarían el ambiente. Volveríamos a construir la torre, con mithril, plata y piedra blanca y reluciente, y así el nombre de Ithilien tendría de nuevo pleno significado, pues su torre no tendría nada que envidiar con la belleza de la propia luna.  
  
Ithilien podría llegar a ser un lugar realmente bonito y agradable para vivir.  
  
Yo me hallaba completamente inmerso en estos pensamientos cuando llegué a un sitio donde había mucha gente concentrada que gritaba y miraba algo que yo no alcanzaba a ver desde mi localización.  
  
Pero como yo soy curioso por naturaleza no pude evitar acercarme a fisgonear un poco.  
  
Vi que la gente rodeaba a una chica y aun hombre, ambos empuñando espadas.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunté alarmado al hombre que tenía a mi lado  
  
- Es el pequeño torneo que organizamos aquí cada semana. Pero esta chica está venciendo a todos los hombres! – exclamó el hombre entusiasmado – Y es extraño, nunca la habíamos visto por aquí.  
  
Miré otra vez hacia el centro. La chica que miraba fieramente al hombre y empuñaba valerosamente la espada, debía tener más o menos la misma edad que yo (bueno, la equivalente a los de raza mortal, o sea unos 19 años). Tenía una larga melena lisa y castaña y unos enormes ojos de color miel.  
  
Me quedé completamente asombrado al ver la facilidad con que aquella chica manejaba la espada; esgrimía, estocaba y esquivaba la espada de su contrincante con una técnica perfecta. Creí que manejar tan hábilmente una espada era sólo una cualidad de elfos...  
  
Al poco rato esa chica ya había despojado al hombre de su arma y la multitud histérica le gritaba alabanzas.  
  
La chica se quedó parada en el medio, esperando a alguien más que la desafiase.  
  
Entonces tuve uno de esos impulsos que de tanto en tanto tengo y que mi madre dice que no son nada propios de un elfo.  
  
Sin pensarlo me planté en el medio, justo delante de ella. Alguien me lanzó una espada y sin cruzar una palabra la chica se lanzó a la estocada.  
  
La verdad es que no creí realmente que me llevase tanto esfuerzo poder ganar a esa chica, creí que sólo se trataba de un juego de niños. Pero me costó más que eso llegar a vencerla.  
  
Al terminar me miró con rabia. Sin duda yo era el primero que la había ganado.  
  
- También se debe saber perder señorita – dije yo intentando suavizar un poco las cosas  
  
- Nunca nadie me había vencido – dijo ella – No he aprendido a perder.  
  
- Me alegra haber sido el primero – dije con una sonrisa  
  
Aquella chica me miró de mala manera y luego desvió la vista al cielo. Pareció que veía algo horrible allí.  
  
- Oh! El sol se está ocultando! - exclamó  
  
Después de esto se marchó corriendo.  
  
Yo me quedé sin entender nada, me encogí de hombros y empecé a caminar hacia la casa de Eowyn para prepararme para la fiesta...  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Bueno, ya sé que tardé mucho con este capítulo, pero los exámenes me están volviendo loca...  
  
En el próximo cappy... la fiesta de Eowyn con algunas sorpresas....  
  
DEJEN REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 


	9. Laurelyn

Capítulo 9 .- Laurelyn  
  
Cuando llegué a mi habitación (una hora después que la fiesta hubiese empezado) encontré encima de mi cama uno de esos trajes tan formales y mortalmente aburridos. Arrugué la nariz en un gesto de desaprobación.  
  
Entonces vi que también había una nota de Legolas  
  
"Póntelo sin protestar, que ya estoy viendo tu cara de desaprobación mirando la ropa"  
  
Miré otra vez el traje.. ¿Era absolutamente necesario?  
  
Con un suspiro de resignación lo cogí  
  
Un rato después, al salir de mi habitación me sentía como un payaso. Nunca me había gustado vestirme así...  
  
Entré en el salón que ya estaba lleno de gente.. Llegaba tarde.. ¡Genial! Estaba seguro que en cuanto me viera Legolas me soltaría el discurso acerca de que llegar tarde a una fiesta a la que habías sido invitado especialmente era de muy mala educación.  
  
Al entrar vi a Legolas en un rincón, estaba con Eowyn, dos hombres y otra chica que estaba de espaldas.  
  
Me acerqué esperando que a Legolas no le diera por darme el discurso con toda esa gente presente.  
  
- ¡Nandor! – exclamó al verme - ¿Dónde estabas?  
  
- Umm... Estaba muy cansado y me quedé profundamente dormido debajo de un árbol... hacía un sol demasiado agradable - mentí  
  
- En este caso te perdono. Mira, éste es Faramir esposo de Eowyn, y los hermanos de Eowyn; Éomer y Laurelyn.  
  
Cuando me giré de cara a la chica a la que Legolas había presentado como Laurelyn me quedé de piedra: era la misma chica de antes, la del pequeño juego con las espadas. Lo que ahora ya no vestía esas ropas de hombre; se las había cambiado por un lindo vestido azul con adornos plateados digno de cualquier princesa, y también se había recogido su melena castaña (antes ondeante al viento) en un complicado recogido que le daba un aire muy femenino.  
  
Vi que ella también se sorprendía al verme y que después de la expresión de sorpresa iba apareciendo una expresión de terror.  
  
- Así que la dama Laurelyn se parece a usted – le dije a Eowyn  
  
- ¡Oh no! En absoluto! – exclamó Eowyn – A Laurelyn no le gustan nada las batallas y todo esto, lo cual es una suerte. Al rey Théoden nunca le gustó eso. A mi me lo permitió, pero a ella se lo prohibió totalmente  
  
- Pero... – empecé yo  
  
- Pero a mi no me importa en absoluto! – me cortó Laurelyn – La sola idea de coger una espada me da pánico.  
  
La miré extrañado, sin acabar de comprender, pero luego fue como si una luz se encendiera en mi cabeza (cosa que pocas veces ocurre en mi...). Lo vi todo claro: Eowyn y Laurelyn habían crecido juntas y las dos habían visto como Éomer empezaba a ser educado como un guerrero y ellas como damas. Poco a poco lo que hacía Éomer les fue pareciendo más y más interesante, y por eso insistieron mucho en que querían aprender las mismas cosas que él, pero el rey Théoden, que estaba a cargo de las dos, sólo se lo permitió a Eowyn, por ser la mayor de las dos. Laurelyn, entonces, tuvo que aprender a escondidas y delante de la otra gente hacer ver que todo lo relacionado con batallas y armas le horrorizaba.  
  
Así que decidí no hacer ningún comentario. Vi como Laurelyn se relajaba al ver que yo no decía nada más  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Como ya he dicho en otras ocasiones, las fiestas y los bailes me aburren en exceso, por lo que decidí salir a tomar un poco el aire.  
  
- ¿Te importa que te acompañe?  
  
Me giré y descubrí que Laurelyn me había seguido.  
  
- No, no me importa – respondí con indiferencia  
  
Caminamos en silencio hasta que ella se decidió a hablar  
  
- Gracias por no decir nada a Eowyn respecto a lo que viste esta tarde  
  
- Podía haberlo echo, sin embargo – contesté yo  
  
- Entonces yo le habría contado a tu amigo Legolas que simplemente llegaste tarde porque te olvidaste completamente de la fiesta – respondió ella  
  
- No hubieras sido capaz – dije tranquilamente  
  
- Te aconsejo que no me pongas a prueba... – dijo ella con la mirada amenazante  
  
La miré unos momentos sin decir nada. Simplemente me fascinaba su carácter  
  
- ¿Qué miras tan fijamente? – preguntó ella con tono enojado - ¿Es que tengo algo raro en la cara?  
  
- Estaba pensando que no parece que sepas lo que es comportarte como una dama... Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es tratar de usted a un invitado – dije con una sonrisa burlona  
  
- Nunca me ha gustado la idea de ser una dama – contestó ella frunciendo el ceño – Pero la verdad es que tu tampoco pareces saber muy bien como se comportan los elfos a pesar de ser uno. Los elfos nunca dicen lo que piensan, se lo guardan todo, no hacen comentarios sarcásticos, no hablan con una completa desconocida con familiaridad...  
  
- ¿Ahora resultarás ser una experta en elfos? – pregunté molesto – Pero resulta que yo acepto que soy diferente a los demás elfos. Es así y no puedo cambiarlo.  
  
- ¿Pues sabes qué? Que yo prefiero a los elfos normales, porque tu eres insoportable – contestó ella.  
  
- ¿Te crees que hablar contigo es muy agradable? Podría estar haciendo montones de cosas mejores en este momento – dije aún molesto por sus comentarios  
  
- Pues ya te libro de esto tan desagradable. Te busqué para darte las gracias y ya te las he dado – Laurelyn me saludó dándome la mano  
  
- Y también me has insultado  
  
- Bueno, creo que te lo merecías  
  
Nos quedamos unos momentos mirándonos fijamente.  
  
- Creí que te ibas – dije yo al fin  
  
- Y me voy – Laurelyn volvió a entrar en la casa.  
  
Al poco rato entré yo también. Divisé a Legolas en un rincón, solo, cruzado de brazos. Me acerqué a él.  
  
- Te lo estás pasando en grande ¿eh? – le dije sarcásticamente  
  
- Sabes que no me gustan las multitudes – contestó él con una débil sonrisa - ¿Dónde estabas tu?  
  
- Ampliando mi vida social – contesté yo sin pensar  
  
- ¿A quien le has estado dando la lata ya? – me preguntó sin comprender  
  
- Oye... ¿tu crees que soy insoportable? – le pregunté a Legolas sin responder a su pregunta.  
  
- Por supuesto que no! ¿De donde has sacado esto?  
  
- Pero cuando me conociste lo pensaste ¿verdad?  
  
- Nandor... Cuando nos conocimos ni yo te soportaba a ti, ni tu a mi...  
  
- ¿Pero lo pensaste o no?  
  
- Si.  
  
- ¿Doy esa impresión si no se me conoce bien? – empezaba a desesperarme  
  
- Quizá si... Pero creo que es todo culpa de esa manía tuya de molestar siempre a uno u otro... ¿Pero a que diablos viene todo esto?  
  
- Nada, nada... Que me voy a dormir  
  
Y mientras iba hacia mi habitación me di cuenta que lo que debía hacer a partir de aquel día era molestar a Laurelyn. Normalmente mi víctima favorita era Legolas, pero como llevaba ya tantos cientos de años haciendo lo mismo, él ya había aprendido a ignorar mis comentarios. Por eso me tenía que buscar a una nueva víctima. Y en ese momento me pareció tan absurdamente obvio que fuese Laurelyn que casi me reí de no haber caído en esto antes.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Ahí está otro!!!! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Mmm... no es muy largo, pero el próximo prometo que si que lo va a ser!!!! Algo especial en el próximo.... Ah! Y este fic pronto llegará a su fin, pero ya tengo preparada su continuación... jejeje, no os vais a librar de mi tan fácilmente...  
  
Dejen reviews please!!!!  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 


	10. Problemas

Capítulo 10 .- Problemas...  
  
En los días que siguieron muy a menudo pensaba que lo peor que había echo había sido darle mis ideas a Legolas sobre como podríamos mejorar Ithilien, porqué anduve tan ocupado a partir de ese día que con tenía casi ni tiempo para hacer lo que más me gustaba después de molestar a la gente, o sea, hacer el vago. Pero aún con tanto trabajo, al menos una vez al día tenía tiempo de buscar a Laurelyn y decirle los comentarios desagradables que me había estado preparando durante el día. La verdad es que habíamos establecido una especie de rutina. Normalmente yo la molestaba con algún comentario sobre su falta de "esencia femenina" y ella, aunque lo de haber llegado a la fiesta por haberme distraído ya no venía al caso, a diario encontraba algo que yo había echo mal... Ese día ya era muy tarde cuando Legolas consideró que ya habíamos trabajado lo suficiente. Así que yo ya tomé el camino del bosquecillo donde por regla general ella paseaba por las noches.  
  
- Que vaya bien la cita - me dijo Legolas con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro  
  
- ¿De que hablas? - pregunté yo confuso  
  
- Vamos! ¿Te crees que estoy ciego? Cada día vas a ese bosque para encontrarte con la dama Laurelyn  
  
- No es lo que tu crees! - dije yo - Sólo voy a molestarla!  
  
- Si que te tomas molestias sólo para molestar a alguien...  
  
- Vamos Legolas! Sabes que me encanta molestar a todo el mundo!  
  
- Nandor... No me lo creo. En el fondo te gusta Laurelyn. ¿Por qué sino ibas a estar todo el día pensando en lo que le vas a decir cuando la veas y luego de un duro día de trabajo, en vez de irte a dormir como harías normalmente te vas a buscarla?  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes que me paso el día pensando en lo que le diré? - empezaba a replantearme el poder élfico de Legolas  
  
- ¿Te crees que a estas alturas me puedes esconder algo? - preguntó él de nuevo con una sonrisa  
  
Yo lo miré unos momentos. Luego me marché sin decir nada más. Pero a medio camino del bosque me detuve. ¿Y si Legolas tenía razón? Fue un acto inconsciente y automático el que dejara de caminar hacia el bosque y cambiara de dirección para volver a la casa que Eowyn y Faramir nos habían dado a Legolas y a mi.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Legolas sorprendido al verme entrar  
  
- Hoy no iré a ver a Laurelyn, para que veas que no tengo ninguna cita con ella y que menos me gusta. - dije mostrándome ofendido y sentándome en la mesa  
  
Legolas me miró con una sonrisa y luego volvió a entrar en su habitación.  
  
- Eowyn nos invita a cenar hoy. Celebran el primer cumpleaños de su hijo Barahir - oí que decía  
  
Entré en la habitación para oírlo mejor  
  
- No me apetece ir - contesté tumbándome encima de mi cama y observando como Legolas decidía que ropa se iba a poner  
  
- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te conté acerca de la mala educación?  
  
- Me da igual si el no ir a esa cena es de mala educación o no, además nunca he entendido esa manía de los mortales a celebrar cada maldito año que cumplen - respondí yo  
  
- Nandor, no te voy a volver a pedir que vengas. Me vas a hacer quedar mal incluso a mi y creí que te gustaba jugar con el pequeño Barahir  
  
- Pues si que me gusta, pero hoy no estoy de humor - respondí sin mucho entusiasmo  
  
- ¿Te tienes que poner de mal humor sólo porque no has visto a Laurelyn? Eso tiene fácil arreglo. Seguro que ella está en la cena también  
  
- No estoy de mal humor porqué no la he visto, y además, no me importa que esté ella en la cena, no iría ni que estuviera la mismísima dama Galadriel  
  
Legolas me arrojó algo encima de la cara.  
  
- Yo me voy ahora. No tardes mucho  
  
Cuando oí que cerraba la puerta me quité lo que me había tirado, y descubrí que era otro traje para mi Con un suspiro de resignación me lo puse, preguntándome porqué siempre acababa haciendo lo que él quería. Muy poco rato después ya estaba entrando en el enorme comedor. Había una mesa muy larga con todo de gente que no conocía alrededor. Vi que Legolas me hacía una seña Me dejé caer en la silla de su lado intentando poner la peor cada de aburrimiento que había puesto nunca.  
  
- Me alegra de que hayas cambiado de opinión - me dijo él  
  
Le respondí con una especie de gruñido  
  
Casi al instante trajeron la comida y pudimos empezar a comer. Fue entonces cuando divisé a Laurelyn, con un vestido de un tono violeta muy claro al fondo de todo de la mesa. Con su tenedor iba dando vueltas al único trozo de fruta que tenía en el plato, y tenía cara de querer empezar a llorar de un momento a otro. Intenté hacer algún movimiento para llamar su atención, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera levantar yo una mano, ella se levantó y se marchó corriendo. Otra vez en un acto totalmente automático me levanté yo también y me marché detrás de ella, por eso no pude ver a Legolas que me siguió con la mirada con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.  
  
Encontré a Laurelyn sentada debajo de un árbol llorando, me acerqué a ella.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunté  
  
- Si  
  
- ¿Seguro? - volví a preguntar  
  
- Si  
  
- ¿Algún problema que no sepas solucionar? - aventuré  
  
- No  
  
Suspiré, harto de obtener sólo monosílabos como respuesta. Opté por una solución  
  
- Creí que sólo lloraban las damas  
  
Ella me miró con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto  
  
- Hoy no tengo humor para tonterías, Nandor. Márchate  
  
Me senté a su lado.  
  
- Sólo te he dicho eso para conseguir que me dijeras algo que no fuera un si o un no  
  
Vi como una temblorosa sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, pero no dijo nada, y después de unos minutos de silencio me decidí a volver a hablar:  
  
- Creo que Legolas me dijo una vez que siempre era bueno contar tus problemas a alguien más. No te lo digo para que me los cuentes a mi, pero podrías ir a buscar alguna amiga tuya y contárselo a ella  
  
Estas palabras produjeron un efecto impresionante en Laurelyn, que no entendí hasta más tarde. La chica se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. Yo la miré unos momentos sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero, otra vez inconscientemente, la abracé. Ella hundió la cara en mi hombro y noté como las lágrimas empezaban a mojarme la ropa, pero no le di importancia. Poco a poco noté que se iba calmando, hasta que al fin se decidió a hablar  
  
- ¿No decían que la era de los elfos ya había llegado a su fin y que ahora empezaba la de los hombres mortales?  
  
La miré sin entender muy bien de que hablaba.  
  
- Entonces... ¿por qué lo que haga o deje de hacer una elfa puede afectarme tanto? - Laurelyn levantó la vista y pude ver la rabia reflejada en sus ojos. Casi daba miedo  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? - pregunté  
  
Ella me miró directamente a los ojos, con una mirada de desconcierto  
  
- ¿De verdad que te importa? - preguntó  
  
- Pues claro que me importa! - exclamé  
  
- Como que siempre me decías cosas desagradables pensé que no podías ni verme... que yo te caía mal.... - dijo con un hilillo de voz  
  
- No es porqué me cayeses mal. Legolas es mi mejor amigo y siempre le hago lo mismo también. Es sólo mi forma de ser - intenté explicarlo de una manera que Laurelyn pudiera entenderlo.  
  
Entonces, por primera vez me atreví a mirarla directamente a los ojos también, y entonces, sin razón aparente me vinieron unas enormes ganas de besarla. Se la veía tan indefensa y tan tierna a la vez... Sin darme cuenta me fui acercando poco a poco..  
  
- ¡Laurelyn! ¡Que guapo es tu amigo! - oí que gritaba una voz femenina cerca de ahí  
  
Y a partir de eso todo pasó muy deprisa. En un momento una elfa de largos cabellos dorados se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó. Yo me quedé completamente asombrado y sin saber que hacer exactamente. Luego una voz grave que no entendí que decía, la elfa que se apartaba bruscamente de mi, alguien que me levantaba bruscamente del suelo agarrándome por la camisa y descubrir que era un elfo muy corpulento que hacía dos como yo. Antes que tuviera tiempo de decir nada vi un puño que venía directamente hacia mi cara, noté un dolor agudo y un extraño calor alrededor del ojo, algo contundente me golpeó en la cabeza y luego todo se oscureció....  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Me incorporé con dificultad. Me sorprendió encontrarme en mi cama. Al momento me llevé una mano a la cabeza: me dolía muchísimo....  
  
- Por Elbereth... Como me duele la cabeza... - murmuré  
  
Entonces vi a Legolas, sentado cerca de ahí, leyendo atentamente un libro.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó sin levantar la vista  
  
- No - dije con mal humor  
  
- Me gustaría saber porque siempre te metes en estos líos.... - dijo Legolas  
  
- Y a mi me gustaría saber que hay en ese libro que sea tan importante como para no levantarte y venir a ver como me encuentro - repliqué yo  
  
- Es un libro con el origen de muchos nombres. Acabo de encontrar de donde vienen el de Laurelyn ¿quieres que te lo lea?  
  
- No  
  
Pero claro, Legolas no me hizo ni el más mínimo caso  
  
- Viene del nombre Laurelin, que significa canción del oro, y era el nombre del más joven de los Dos Árboles de Valinor. Sus hojas eran de color verde claro y estaban ribeteadas de oro, sus flores tenían forma de cuerno de un amarillo brillante y su rocío era una lluvia dorada. - leyó  
  
- Este libro está equivocado. Yo te diré lo que significa Laurelyn. Ese nombre significa problemas - dije yo levantándome de la cama  
  
- Pues cuando ella te trajo aquí parecía muy preocupada... - dijo Legolas  
  
- ¿Ella me trajo aquí? - no conseguía recordar nada  
  
- Y me dijo que la fueras a ver en cuanto te recuperases - añadió él con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿Pero que pasó?  
  
- Ella te lo podrá decir mejor que yo  
  
Y así me encaminé hacia donde Legolas me había indicado que la podía encontrar. Pero entonces, a medio camino las imágenes de lo que había pasado se fueron sucediendo en mi mente.... Y una de ellas me dejó completamente helado.... ¿¡Había intentado besar a Laurelyn?!  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 


	11. Del amor al odio hay sólo un paso

Capítulo 11 .- Del odio al amor solo hay un paso  
  
Ahí estaba yo, plantado justo en medio del camino sin saber que hacer. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decirme Laurelyn, y sin embargo tenía unas ganas enormes de poder verla y hablar con ella. Eso me confundía hasta tal extremo que no sabía que hacer exactamente.  
  
- Vamos Nandor, sé valiente por una vez en tu vida... - me dije para mi mismo  
  
Pero sabía muy bien que no tendría el suficiente valor como para ir a hablar de lo que había sucedido con ella.  
  
- ¿Que ocurre?  
  
No me hizo falta girarme para saber que Legolas me había seguido  
  
- Nada, que ahora no tengo ganas de ir a hablar con ella - contesté como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.  
  
- Nandor... ¿De que tienes miedo?  
  
- ¿Yo? De nada! ¿Que te hace pensar que yo pueda tener miedo? - pregunté girándome con una sonrisa de cara a mi mejor amigo  
  
Pero con su mirada me hizo saber que no podía mentirle, y entonces, casi sin poder evitarlo, me libré de la horrible necesidad de explicarle lo que sentía a alguien  
  
- Es que... verás... No sé que me ocurre con Laurelyn, la verdad... Cuando estoy con ella es algo... una sensación que no sé describir... Y ayer por la noche... estaba tan desprotegida, tan vulnerable pero a la vez tan hermosa... Las ganas de besarla fueron demasiado grandes... Pero de verdad que no sé porqué lo hice... Ya no quiero enamorarme de nadie... Con lo de Níniel tuve más que suficiente...  
  
- Pero ahora es totalmente diferente que con Níniel... Yo no estoy interesado en absoluto por la dama Laurelyn.  
  
Yo lo miré, pero con la sensación que no me había acabado de explicar bien y que no me había entendido.  
  
- ¿La besaste? - me preguntó tan directamente que no pude evitar que un escalofrío me recorriese la espalda  
  
- Nos interrumpieron... - contesté con un hilillo de voz - Una elfa se me echó encima, me besó y luego un elfo muy grande me pegó... no sé... lo tengo todo muy confuso  
  
- Creo que ahora te lo aclararán todo - dijo Legolas señalando el sendero  
  
Vi con horror como Laurelyn se acercaba por ahí. Intenté echar a correr, pero Legolas me sujetó firmemente por un brazo.  
  
- Oh no! Legolas... no me hagas esto por favor... - le supliqué en un intento de darle lástima y que me soltase - Ahora mismo no estoy preparado para hablar con ella. Tengo que aclararme... Por favor... Suéltame! Tengo que irme!  
  
- No, Nandor. Ahora mismo vas a hablar con ella. Y algún día me lo vas a agradecer. - dijo Legolas con una voz de autoridad que me lo hizo ver realmente como si ya fuera rey.  
  
Y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta Laurelyn ya había llegado allí donde estábamos nosotros.  
  
- Hola - saludó con una sonrisa, y yo noté que me ruborizaba por momentos  
  
- Hola - contesté desviando la mirada  
  
- Bueno Nandor, nos vemos luego. - y vi con horror como Legolas nos dejaba solos a Laurelyn y a mi...  
  
- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó ella  
  
- Claro - contesté yo que fingía ver algo muy interesante vete a saber en que punto lejano donde no habían más que árboles  
  
- Siento todo lo que pasó ayer  
  
Supongo que fueron imaginaciones mías, pero me pareció notar que Laurelyn ponía más énfasis en la palabra "todo", como queriendo remarcarla. Y yo, claro, automáticamente pensé que se refería al "casi-beso".  
  
- Ya, bueno... Yo también - dije yo ahora con la vista clavada en un árbol cercano  
  
Ella miró también en esa dirección, supongo que para intentar descubrir si había algo muy interesante ahí.  
  
- ¿Es que no habías visto nunca un roble? - me preguntó  
  
Por primera vez, entonces fijé mi vista en sus ojos, y me sorprendió el encontrarlos adorables... ese color miel era precioso...  
  
- Creí haber visto un extraño pájaro... - dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.  
  
Laurelyn me miró, y seguramente supo que no le había dicho la verdad.  
  
- Otra cosa, si ayer te hizo el efecto que yo quería besarte fueron todo imaginaciones tuyas - al momento me arrepentí de lo dicho. Las palabras había salido sin avisar....  
  
- Pues si... a mi me dio esa impresión - dijo ella un poco nerviosa  
  
- No seas tonta! Antes preferiría besar a un orco - otra vez! Y ahora si que la había echo buena...  
  
- Pues tuviste suerte que Nally nos interrumpiese, porqué si no te habría arreado yo una bofetada - y por su tono de voz noté que estaba muy enfadada  
  
Ya se había girado para marcharse cuando la llamé  
  
- ¿Nally?  
  
- La elfa que se te echó encima... Era mi mejor amiga... Hasta que me enteré que iba diciendo cosas malas de mi a la otra gente y a mis espaldas  
  
- ¿Ese era tu problema?  
  
- Si, pero tampoco creo que te interese. Pero sólo te diré que no te vayas a creer que lo hizo porqué eres extremadamente guapo, sólo lo hizo para fastidiarme.  
  
- ¿Y el elfo tamaño troll?  
  
- El novio de Nally. Se enfadó muchísimo cuando te vio besando a su novia...  
  
- Vaya... o sea que todo fue por tu culpa... ¡Genial! - dije con tono sarcástico  
  
- Si, claro, muy bonito... cúlpame a mí de todo... ¡Tu eres el tonto que se metió en todo el asunto! - exclamó Laurelyn enfadada  
  
- ¿Ahora me llamas tonto? ¡Estúpida marimacho! No conseguirás nunca que un hombre se fije en ti así! - me defendí yo  
  
Pero entonces me sorprendió ver que Laurelyn estaba con la cabeza agachada, no parecía dispuesta a responder a pesar de que la estaba insultando  
  
Luego hice ademán de marcharme, pero ella habló poco después  
  
- ¿Porque me odias tanto, Nandor? - dijo al fin con voz casi inaudible  
  
La pregunta me pilló totalmente desprevenido, de echo creí que no la había entendido del todo bien... Era imposible que hubiera dicho esas palabras... Que tan sólo le hubiera pasado por la cabeza la absurda idea de que yo la odiaba...  
  
- ¿Cómo dices? - pregunté muy confuso  
  
- Te pregunté porque me odias  
  
- Laurelyn... yo... yo no te odio.... - contesté yo con tono nervioso  
  
- Entonces... ¿por qué me insultas? ¿por qué nunca me dices una palabra amable? Siempre te metes conmigo y te pasas el día recordándome lo poco femenina que soy - contestó ella sin levantar la vista del suelo  
  
Yo no me pude sentir más mal viéndola allí de pie, a punto de llorar por mi culpa, y lo peor es que no sabía que decir al respecto...  
  
- ¿Te crees que me hizo demasiada gracia que besaras a Nally? No! No me gustó nada.. hubiera preferido que me... - Laurelyn se tapó la boca con la mano  
  
Ay.... Dios... ¿Había estado Laurelyn a punto de decir lo que yo creía?  
  
- ¿Hubieras preferido que te besase a ti? - otra vez no pude controlar mis palabras  
  
- No... No quería decir eso...  
  
En ese momento me armé de todo el valor que en mi vida nunca había tenido y me acerqué a ella para abrazarla  
  
- No quiero que llores... No por mi culpa... - le dije  
  
- No, no es culpa tuya.... Entendiste mal lo que te dije... Yo no te pedí que me besaras...  
  
Sin saber el motivo, el tono nervioso de su voz me daba ánimos y valor de decir cosas que nunca en mi vida me hubiera atrevido  
  
- Si tu quieres... a mi no me importa... - dije casi en un susurro  
  
Ella se separó en seguida  
  
- Vaya Nandor... Parece que te encanta que te besen ¿no?  
  
- ¿Vamos a empezar a discutir otra vez? - pregunté ya cansado de toda esa tontería  
  
Laurelyn apoyó de nuevo la cabeza en mi pecho, y se sorprendió de que mi corazón latiera tan rápidamente sólo por ella... Le puse una mano bajo la barbilla y antes de que me diera cuenta ya notaba sus cálidos labios sobre los míos; un escalofrío me recorrió al notar cuan suaves eran  
  
- No... esto es una locura... - dijo ella apartándose de pronto - Elfos y mortales... no hacen buena pareja...  
  
- Pues bien que el rey Elessar se casó con la dama Arwen, hija de Elrond señor de Imladris  
  
- Son raros estos casos... - murmuró ella  
  
Entonces dejé escapar una carcajada al percatarme de una cosa... Yo siempre había sido un elfo raro, todo el mundo siempre me lo había dicho, mi padre, Legolas, el rey Thranduil... incluso Laurelyn me lo había llegado a decir. Era raro por mi forma de ser, por mi carácter y mi forma de ser, pero ahora era raro por otra cosa... ¿cuántos elfos hay en realidad que se hayan enamorado de mujeres mortales? Los casos de elfas que se enamoran de hombres mortales ya es más común, aunque bastante inusual... pero al revés... aún no sabía ningún caso... o sea que otra vez tenía un motivo propio que me calificaba aún más de "raro"  
  
Laurelyn me miró con curiosidad, intentando averiguar que era lo que encontraba gracioso, y por eso se lo conté, y ella se rió y dijo que definitivamente yo era más raro que ella. Al fin y al cabo... que una mujer mortal se enamorara de un elfo era cosa común, aunque normal, aunque fuera algo platónico... Yo me hice el ofendido, pero entonces ella hizo algo que nunca olvidaré... me abrazó tiernamente, y luego me besó, y al separarnos me miró directamente a los ojos, con una mirada profunda.  
  
- Estoy a punto de hacer la locura más grande de mi vida, pero me da igual... Te quiero Nandor...  
  
- ¿No te importa parecer rara? - pregunté yo sin saber muy bien que hacer  
  
Ella me volvió a besar, y por alguna razón ese beso ya fue diferente a todos los demás. Yo la miré un momento....  
  
- Seremos raros pues! - exclamé con una gran sonrisa  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Bueeeeeno! Aquí otro capítulo... Ahora si que sólo falta un pequeño apéndice y tendremos listo este fic! Todo llega a su fin, y este fic no iba a ser una excepción.... Pero pronto muuuuy pronto abrá una continuación... el título aún no lo tengo pensado, pero el fic si que ya está empezado.... Le vamos a dar a nuestro querido elfo Legolas un poquito más de protagonismo!  
  
Dejen reviews!!!! Y pronto estará aquí el apéndice... ¡Gracias por soportarme a mi y a mis fics!  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 


	12. Apendice

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Apéndice *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
(1 año después)  
  
- ¿A Valinor? - Legolas estaba muy sorprendido ante la noticia que acababa de darle  
  
- Sí. Laurelyn y yo nos vamos allí a vivir. Faramir ha hablado con Aragorn, él se lo ha contado a la dama Arwen y esta le ha pedido permiso a su abuela la dama Galadriel para que Laurelyn sea aceptada en Tirion, la ciudad de los elfos en Valinor - le expliqué yo  
  
- Pero Nandor...  
  
- Además queremos que nuestros hijos ya nazcan allí - le dije esperando que entendiera la indirecta que le acababa de lanzar  
  
- ¿Cómo que hijos? - no, en efecto, no lo acabó de entender del todo  
  
- Vamos a tener gemelos... El druida se lo ha dicho hoy a Laurelyn  
  
- Eso es fantástico! - dijo él alegrándose  
  
- Y te quería pedir una cosa... - dije yo intentando escoger las mejores palabras para que Legolas no se pudiera negar  
  
- Claro! Lo que sea  
  
- Te quería pedir que fueras el padrino de los niños... - dije yo poniendo una sonrisa para que no dijera que no  
  
Legolas se quedó como petrificado, sin saber que decir (momento histórico! Legolas sin saber que decir!) y luego una sonrisa se le fue formando en el rostro  
  
- ¿Padrino? No está nada mal...  
  
- Serás su tío Legolas... - dije yo para acabar de convencerlo  
  
- Tío Legolas ¿eh? Suena bien... - me alegré al ver que cada vez estaba más emocionado con la idea  
  
- ¿Así aceptas? - pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta  
  
- ¡Por supuesto! - dijo él, y nunca lo había visto tan feliz, al menos desde ese día en que para conseguir escaparnos del palacio le tiramos el cubo de agua encima de los guardias de la puerta....  
  
- Pero para esto tendrás que venir a Tirion con nosotros... - dije intentando que no se notara que odiaba la idea que nos tuviésemos que separar de nuevo  
  
- Aún tengo cosas que hacer aquí, Nandor - dijo él - pero te prometo que en cuanto acabe con mis asuntos pendientes me embarcaré hacia Valinor enseguida... - ¿Y cuales son estos asuntos pendientes? - pregunté  
  
- Iré a ver a Gimli... él llevó a un grupo de enanos a las Cavernas Resplandecientes y ahora es su señor... - vi como sonreía al pensar en su amigo - Creo que también ha forjado no hace mucho unas puertas de mithril y acero para Minas Tirith... Quiero que me acompañe en un último viaje que quiero hacer...  
  
- ¿Dónde quieres ir? ¿Qué te queda aún por ver? Yo no he visto tanto como tu y bien que me marcho a Valinor... - dije aún intentando convencerle  
  
- Antes de irme además quiero ir a visitar de nuevo a Aragorn y a los hobbits, y Gimli va a acompañarme...  
  
- Creo que tienes un problema... ¿Por qué no te buscas a una elfa guapa en vez de irte de viaje con un enano? -  
  
Legolas me echó una mirada fulminante  
  
- Está bien! Allá tu... no te voy a volver a dar consejos - dije yo fingiendo estar ofendido  
  
- Ahora en serio, Nandor. Te prometo que en cuanto termine lo que me queda por hacer aquí me iré a Valinor y me quedaré allí a vivir. Ejerceré de padrino y quizá encuentre a alguna elfa guapa como tu dices.  
  
Yo sonreí, pues ese plan si que me gustaba  
  
- Bueno... ¿me acompañas tan solo al puerto para despedirte? - le pregunté  
  
- Claro que si! Anda vamos!  
  
Viajamos por algunos días hacia Mithlond, en la cabecera del Golfo de Lhûn, donde Laurelyn ya nos estaba esperando en un barco que estaba preparado para salir hacia Valinor.  
  
Miré por unos momentos a Legolas.... habían sido tantos cientos de años juntos... sin separarnos casi nunca... Se me hacía muy difícil marcharme sin él...  
  
- Bueno... Ha llegado el momento - dijo él dándome una palmada en la espalda  
  
- ¿No has cambiado de opinión respecto a lo de venir con nosotros?  
  
- No, Nandor, lo tengo muy claro. Aún no ha llegado mi momento de partir  
  
Vi cómo Legolas miraba el mar con melancolía... Ahora entendía ese deseo que me describió al explicarme la primera vez que vio el mar durante la Guerra del Anillo. El canto de las gaviotas... el olor a sal... Todo invitaba a embarcarte a través de él...  
  
Entonces un elfo que iba a viajar también en el mismo barco que nosotros nos llamó... Era hora de embarcar  
  
- No tardes mucho en venir ¿eh? - dije yo dándole un abrazo de oso a Legolas  
  
- No te darás cuenta, que ya me tendrás allí - dijo él sonriendo  
  
Entonces subí al barco, puesto que ya estaban levando ancoras y me quedé en cubierta hasta que se perdió de vista el puerto. Miré en dirección a Legolas hasta que se convirtió sólo en una mancha gris en el horizonte, de pie y mirando en nuestra dirección semejante a una estatua....  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Thalion y Neithan bostezaron y yo les miré sonriendo.  
  
- Venga... Ahora a dormir! - le dije tapándolos suavemente con la manta  
  
- Pero si no tengo sueño papá... - protestó Nei mientras se le cerraban los ojos  
  
- Si no dormís mañana tendréis sueño y no podréis ir a esperar al tío Legolas al puerto - les dije yo, seguro que así se dormirían  
  
- No! En seguida nos dormimos! - dijo Thalion echándose la manta sobre la cabeza y fingiendo que ya dormía  
  
Entonces me alejé y apagué la luz. Ya iba a cerrar la puerta cuando uno de los dos habló  
  
- Gracias por contarnos toda tu historia papá... Ha sido divertido...  
  
- Sí... Me muero de ganas de conocer al tío Legolas... Y a su amigo el señor enano también...  
  
- ¿Cuándo os conocisteis erais tan pequeños como nosotros?  
  
- Incluso más pequeños... - contesté yo - Y ahora ni una palabra más y a dormir  
  
Cerré la puerta, pero aún así pude oír como uno de ellos decía  
  
- ¿Cómo crees que será el tío Legolas?  
  
- Mañana lo sabremos...  
  
Me alejé sonriendo.... Mañana sería un gran día... sin duda...  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Bueno! Hasta aquí este fic! Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus últimos reviews please!!!! Ya estoy trabajando en la continuación, por lo que muy pronto podré poner el primer capítulo!!! Gracias por leer este fic!!!!  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 


End file.
